


Our love story is getting better

by Waniesz



Series: Showhyuk Love Story [3]
Category: Monsta X, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waniesz/pseuds/Waniesz
Summary: Hyunwoo and Minhyuk decide to adopted a baby





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back. So this is the sequel for our love story ( Not as good as the other). Please read and give some love. I'm not so good with english so please bear with me.

Minhyuk didn't know what to do. He's finished doing everything. After a year staying alone at home, he's already expert doing everything in a short time. And now he didn't know what to do to kill a still long time until Hyunwoo come home. 

Hoseok and the kids go back to Korea 2 days after Christmas. Minhyuk begged them to stay until New Year since Changkyun and Jooheon still in their winter holidays but Hyungwon can't stay, he have surgery and appointment a week after Christmas so he need to prepare. Hoseok is worried to leave his cafe without his supervision for a long time, that's why he need to go back too. Besides, the other workers need to take a time-off since they still work even on Christmas Day. 

Hyunwoo start working again, leaving Minhyuk alone at home. But, he's relieved that Hyunwoo still come back at 6, which mean they can spend the night together. Minhyuk didn't asked much, just eating together, watching TV and talking with him is already more than enough. He will be happy just by doing that. 

Minhyuk still not used to L.A road so Hyunwoo basically forbid him from going anywhere. They will go buy a groceries on Sunday, when Hyunwoo didn't work. Sometimes, Hyunwoo will bring him to watch a movie or sightseeing because there is a lot of beautiful place at L.A. Other than that, he will only just stay at home and watching TV. Sometimes, he will visit Jeonghan and play with Seungkwan but he decide to refrain himself for doing that occasionally because he didn't want to disturb Jeonghan's family from time to time, even though the younger said it was fine. 

Everything is great, at least for now.  
-  
It's been a month and Minhyuk notice that Hyunwoo's work time is start getting long. Hyunwoo get into his old routine. New year means new project. They got a lot of project these days and Minhyuk feel really proud but it's doesn't mean he like it when Hyunwoo start coming home late. Sometimes he will come at 7, sometimes at 9 and some other time at 10. Minhyuk is fine at first, he's understand that Hyunwoo work really hard just to make Minhyuk have a comfortable life. But, he didn't asked for that. He is comfortable like this, everything is enough. He have food to eat, he has a home to stay and a car to go anywhere, he has clothed to wear. It's more than enough. 

Minhyuk keep flipping the channel repeatedly, trying to find a drama that seems good to watch but no, nothing look good for now. He take a quick glance at the wall clock and sigh. It's past 10 already and Hyunwoo still not here. He already got a text from Hyunwoo, saying that he will be late, but the younger didn't expect to be this late. 

Minhyuk fight the urge to fall asleep, as he keep rubbing his eyes softly but fail miserably. The next thing he know, he's already on their bed. Hyunwoo is nowhere to be found but he hear a sound of water from the bathroom. He wait till Hyunwoo's done while scrolling his phone. It's almost 12, he wonder what time Hyunwoo come home. 

"Babe?" Hyunwoo called as soon as he come out from the bathroom. Surprised to see Minhyuk is awake because he's sure that Minhyuk is still sleeping when he pick him up before. 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and huff. "Hyun, you're so late today." Minhyuk said as he make a sullen pout toward Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo smile as he slip under the cover beside Minhyuk and wrapped his arm softly around Minhyuk. "I'm sorry." Hyunwoo whisper straight into Minhyuk ear and blow it playfully. 

Minhyuk giggle as he quickly turn his body to face Hyunwoo. He start caressing Hyunwoo face and lean foward to peck the older lips. "Have you eat?" He asked and Hyunwoo nodded slowly. "Why are you so late today?" Minhyuk asked again.

Hyunwoo smile and capture Minhyuk lips before he reply. "I'm sorry. There is something wrong with one of the plan and I need to correct it."

"You can do it tomorrow though." Minhyuk said slowly. 

"No, I can't. You know how much I hate to postpone my work, right? I want to complete it as soon as possible." Hyunwoo said softly. 

Minhyuk lowered his hand from Hyunwoo face. "You need to take care of your health, Hyun. It's not good to overworked." Minhyuk said. 

Hyunwoo kiss Minhyuk temple and rest his chin on top of Minhyuk head. "I know." Hyunwoo said, running his finger softly on Minhyuk's spine. 

"Please come home early. I'm worried about you." Minhyuk said as he snuggle into Hyunwoo neck, as he start dozing off. 

"Really? Aren't it's because you miss me? That's why you want me to come home early. Am I right, babe?" Hyunwoo teased playfully. 

"Yes, I miss you. But I'm really worried about you." Minhyuk whisper faintly before he fall asleep. Leaving Hyunwoo with a warm smile spread across his face as he keep tighten the embrace.  
-  
"Again?" Jeonghan asked as he feed Seungkwan a spoon of rice while looking at the toddler. "Thank you, papa." Seungkwan said cheerfully. 

Minhyuk nodded his head while looking at Jeonghan . It's been a year since the first time he meet Jeonghan's family. Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been here for almost 5 years but only decide to get married 3 years ago. From what Minhyuk know, Seungcheol comes from a really wealthy family. His family own a lot of hotel all around the world and Seungcheol decide to take in charge here because he love L.A so much.

Jeonghan used to be a kindergarten teacher but Seungcheol asked him to quit since he's earning more than enough to support his little family. They adopted Seungkwan a year after their marriage. 

"Uncle, can you help me do this?" Seungkwan voice make Minhyuk back to reality and look a the toddler. He smile as he take a paper from Seungkwan and folded it properly before give it back to Seungkwan. 

"Don't you feel lonely, hyung?" Jeonghan asked while looking straight into the older eyes. 

Minhyuk smile at Jeonghan faintly. "I am. But I think I still can handle it for now." Minhyuk said softly. . 

Minhyuk see Seungkwan start following his daddy when the younger get up from his place. Seungcheol is at home today, Jeonghan said he's not feeling good and decide to work from home. "Daddy, pick me." Seungkwan said while standing in front of Seungcheol and lift up his hand. Jeonghan turn around to see Seungkwan antic. 

Seungcheol softly slip his hand under Seungkwan armpit and lift up the body before he secure it around his arm tightly. "You haven't finish eating, baby." Seungcheol said as he start kissing Seungkwan cheek. Seungkwan giggle before he lean toward Seungcheol ear to whisper something.

Jeonghan huff softly, knowing that Seungkwan must've something on his mind but afraid to asked Jeonghan. "Babe, no." Jeonghan said, eyes staring at both of them and Minhyuk can't help but chuckle when both of them look at Jeonghan, terrified. 

"Did you hear what he said to me?" Seungcheol asked. 

Jeonghan shake his head. "No, but I can feel it. He will only go to you if he want something that I won't give until he finished this." Jeonghan said as he lightly tap the bowl on his hand. "Come here, baby. Daddy won't give you whatever you want. He didn't know where I keep it." Jeonghan said softly and laugh when Seungkwan pout cutely. 

Jeonghan turn around to face Minhyuk again. "Do you ever think to adopted a child?" Jeonghan asked out of sudden. 

"Child? I don't know." Minhyuk reply softly. 

"Seungcheol used to be like Hyunwoo hyung before." Jeonghan start slowly, after Seungcheol went into their bedroom. "He's always busy, sometimes he didn't even come back. He will sleep at his suite and leave me alone here. We actually fight a lot after we're married. Seungcheol asked me to quit my job, but then he leave me alone at home. I can't accept it." Jeonghan said as feed Seungkwan again. 

 

"I tell him I want to work again, but he didn't allow me. Then, I tell him I can't be alone at home. It's too quiet, I'm used to work at kindergarten, I'm not coping well with quietness. When I suggest to adopt a child, he agree almost immediately and I'm feel really thankful. I thought he will refuse the idea." Jeonghan stopped for a moment to give a water to Seungkwan and feed him the last spoon of rice. 

"Ever since we adopted Seungkwan, he didn't come home late anymore. He will always make some time to play with Seungkwan. So, I thought maybe Hyunwoo will change if you have a child. Like, everybody like baby right?"

Minhyuk smile faintly at Jeonghan. "Hyunwoo's not too fond with baby and kid, Han. He's single child." Minhyuk said softly. 

"But you like it. I can feel your warmth and gentleness every time you play with Seungkwan. I'm sure you will be a good father, hyung." Jeonghan said softly. "Wait here, I'll asked Seungcheol the orphanage's card." Jeonghan stand up and walk toward their room. 

Minhyuk look at Seungkwan who keep staring at him. Minhyuk smile and calling Seungkwan to come over him. The toddler walk toward Minhyuk before Minhyuk lift him up and settle him on his thigh. "Why are you looking at me like that, Kwannie?" Minhyuk asked as he softly kiss me Seungkwan cheek. 

"You want a baby?" Seungkwan asked while looking at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk smile and fondle Seungkwan hair softly. "I don't know. I need to asked Uncle Woo first." Minhyuk said. 

"I like baby. Baby is cute." Seungkwan said, grin widely when Minhyuk nodded his head. At that moment, Jeonghan come out from his room and walk toward them. Seungkwan quickly get down from Minhyuk and walk toward his dad. He then climb up the sofa and settle himself in Jeonghan laps. "Papa, can I play with Uncle Min baby? Baby is cute. I like baby." Seungkwan said as he wrap his arm around Jeonghan neck. 

Jeonghan smile as he brush his nose with his son little nose. "Of course you can, baby. But, Uncle Min didn't have a baby yet." Seungkwan pout while looking at his dad sadly. Jeonghan softly stroke Seungkwan hair and kiss his lips. "Now, be a good boy and go to daddy okay? Papa want to talk with Uncle Min about baby." Jeonghan said softly. 

Seungkwan nodded his head and get down before he run toward his dad room. After a moment, Minhyuk and Jeonghan heard laugh and scream coming from the room. "I'm really sure it's a mess right now. Seungcheol is always overexcited whenever they play together." Jeonghan scoff annoyingly. 

Minhyuk laugh at Seungcheol antic. He hope that Hyunwoo will be like this too if they adopted a child later. "So, you have the card?" Minhyuk asked softly. He need to go home right now. It's almost 6, even though Hyunwoo will be late, he still need to cook for himself. 

"Oh, here." Jeonghan passed the name card to Minhyuk. "This place only accept Asian's family. There have Korean baby if you want. But, you know, you can choose Chinese baby or Mixed baby if you want." Jeonghan said softly. 

Minhyuk look at card and nodded his head. "Thank you, Han. I'll try talking to Hyunwoo about this when he has time later." 

"Yes, talk to him please. I don't want you to become like me. I know how stressful you can be when you're alone." Jeonghan said worriedly. Minhyuk smile and get up before he walk toward the main door. "Call me if you need anything." Jeonghan said again, after he open the door to Minhyuk.  
-  
It's take Minhyuk a week to talk about this to Hyunwoo. It's dinner time and Hyunwoo manage to come early today. Minhyuk feel excited and nervous at the same time. He wonder how Hyunwoo will react when he talk about this. 

"Hyun." Minhyuk call softly, hand keep playing with his chopstick nervously. Hyunwoo eyes keep staring at his tablet as he hummed in response. "I have something to asked you." Minhyuk continue when he's sure that Hyunwoo is listening. 

"I've been thinking about this these days. What do you think if we adopted a baby?"

Hyunwoo lift up his head almost immediately and look at Minhyuk. "What?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Adopted a baby." Minhyuk repeat softly. 

"A baby? Why?" Hyunwoo asked, suddenly become so serious.

Minhyuk smile. "I am so lonely when you go to work, so I thought if we have a child it would be better. I can play with them when you're working. And, it didn't have to be a baby, we can adopted a toddler too, around Seungkwan...

"No."

Minhyuk words is cut by Hyunwoo stern refusal. Minhyuk look straight into Hyunwoo eyes, try to find if Hyunwoo is just joking around but no, he didn't see it. The older look so serious as he keep staring at Minhyuk. Minhyuk start talking again. "Yo-you don't have to decide it now, I'll give you some time to think."

"No, it's still no. I don't want it." Hyunwoo reply, still with his stern voice.

Minhyuk lowered his head as he suddenly feel like crying. How can Hyunwoo just decide it? It's take Minhyuk a week to compose himself and asked Hyunwoo but Hyunwoo just refuse it without even thinking. What's wrong with a child? Why didn't he want it. Minhyuk want to asked the older, to know what the reason he didn't want a child. But, he don't believe his voice. He can feel tears start pooling his eyes as he quickly wipe it, didn't want it to escape from his eyes. Hyunwoo didn't understand him. He just want a companion, so that he won't feel lonely anymore.

"Where are you getting this idea anyway? Jeonghan?" Hyunwoo asked after a moment and saw Minhyuk nodded his head slowly. Hyunwoo scoff roughly. "We didn't have to be like them, Minhyuk. Not everyone want a child. You're fine before this, why did you have to listen to him? This is my family, I will do whatever I think the best for us and adopted a child is the last thing I wanna do." Hyunwoo said. 

"You didn't understand how I'm feel." Minhyuk said, voice cracked just before he finished talking. 

"What are you talking about right now? I know you're lonely, I'm understand...

"No, you didn't. You don't understand because you're never feel like this." Minhyuk lift up his head, wipe the tears away and talk again. "Please, Hyun. I never asked you for anything. Just this one, let's adopted a child please." Minhyuk plead weakly. 

"No." Hyunwoo said, short and firm. 

But Minhyuk didn't give up. "Please, I will take care of them alone if you don't want it. You.. You don't have to play with them, you don't.. 

"Shut up Minhyuk!" Hyunwoo growl angrily. He can't understand why Minhyuk want a child. Their life is perfect now. They don't need someone else in their life. He didn't want a child. He's not too fond with kid, let alone a baby. Besides, they are so many thing to do if they have a child. He know Minhyuk feel lonely, but he's already give him a permission to go and play with Seungkwan. It should be fine. "When I said no, then it's no! I don't want to hear about this thing again. You got it! Fuck Jeonghan!" Hyunwoo yell as he take his tablet and walk toward their room. 

Minhyuk is left alone at the dining table, startle by Hyunwoo sudden reaction. Tears start streaming his eyes again as he quickly cover his face with his palm. It's take him a moment to calm down and Hyunwoo didn't even come out to check on him. Minhyuk get up and slowly walk toward the living room, leaving all the food on the table. He have no mood to clean it, he have no mood to sleep at their room and he have no mood to face Hyunwoo right now. It's too much, the older is being too much with him.  
-  
Everything is fine the next morning, Minhyuk wake up early, prepare Hyunwoo outfit, make a breakfast and wake Hyunwoo up. It's still the same, except both of them is not talking like always. The breakfast is awkwardly silent but none of them really care about that. Hyunwoo finished the breakfast quickly and walk toward the main door, didn't even waiting for Minhyuk to come and kiss him, he left just like that. Leaving Minhyuk alone again, this time with a broken heart.  
-  
3 days later, Jeonghan and Seungkwan come to their home 2 hours after Hyunwoo left. Minhyuk is surprised because they never come to his home. It's always Minhyuk who will go to their home. Minhyuk open the door and motion Jeonghan to come in as he take Seungkwan from the younger arm. He start kissing the toddler softly and smile when Seungkwan start giggled. "I miss you, Kwannie." Minhyuk said softly as he walk toward the living room. 

"How are you, Jeonghan?" Minhyuk asked after they settle themselves on the couch. Seungkwan run to get the remote as soon as Minhyuk release him from his grip. "Uncle, I want to watch toon." Seungkwan said as he give the remote to Minhyuk and climb up to sit on Minhyuk laps again. 

"I'm fine." Jeonghan said shortly as he saw Minhyuk's looking for cartoon channel. "It's been a while since the last time you visit us, I just want to make sure that you're fine." Jeonghan continued. 

Minhyuk look at him and smile. "I'm fine, Han. Don't worry." Minhyuk said, keep flipping the channel until he found the suitable one for Seungkwan. "Is this okay, baby?" Minhyuk asked and Seungkwan quickly nodded his head. Minhyuk chuckle as he stroking Seungkwan hair softly. 

"Is everything alright?" Jeonghan asked after a short silent. Minhyuk didn't seems okay right now. He didn't look cheerful like always and Jeonghan know Minhyuk is hiding something. 

Minhyuk look at Jeonghan, trying so hard to keep calm and smile. "Of course, Han. Why?" Minhyuk asked. 

Jeonghan shake his head. "It's nothing. Thank God that you're fine." Jeonghan said, decide to change the topic as he don't want to push Minhyuk any longer. "Seungkwan's missing you so much, that's why I brought him here. Look at him, not moving from your laps since he's arrive." Jeonghan said and smile when Seungkwan grin at him. 

Minhyuk smile as he kiss Seungkwan hair softly. "I'm sorry, Seungkwan. I've been busy these days. I miss you too." Minhyuk whisper softly into Seungkwan ear.

"Hyung, have you asked Hyunwoo hyung about that thing?" Jeonghan asked and saw Minhyuk face change almost immediately, as if Jeonghan just break something in front of him. 

Minhyuk fidget at his place before he answer. "Yes, and he say no." Minhyuk said, trying so hard to not to cry. Fuck, he has been crying a lot these days. 

Jeonghan finally can grasp everything, why Minhyuk didn't come to his home anymore and why Minhyuk look different right now. He know it must be because of that thing. "I'm sorry." The only word Jeonghan can manage to say right now. 

Minhyuk shake his head quickly. "Why are you apologize, it's not even your fault." Minhyuk choke his own word as remembered how much he buried this thing by himself, didn't even have anyone to talk about. Tears start glistening his eyes as he closed his eyes tightly. 

Jeonghan take Seungkwan from Minhyuk laps and settle him on the couch beside him. He then get up and take Minhyuk hand before they walk toward the kitchen. "You can talk to me if you want. I'll be here." Jeonghan said softly, feeling sorry toward Minhyuk as he see the older trying so hard to not crying in front of him. 

"H-he didn't want it." Minhyuk start weakly. "We didn't talk since that night, Han. I-I just don't know what to do. It's frustrated, I don't even have anyone to talk about this." Minhyuk let's a soft sob escape from his lips. 

"Why didn't you come to me?" Jeonghan asked softly. 

"Hyunwoo's angry when I tell him that you're the one who suggested this adoption thing. I don't think it's good if he know that I still go to your home after all of this." Minhyuk said as he wipe away his tears. 

"Oh God. You will be really stress if you keep bottle up like this, hyung. It's not good for your health." Jeonghan said, looking at Minhyuk pitifully. 

"Why didn't he want it, Han? Why didn't he's just agree like Seungcheol?" Minhyuk asked faintly. 

"You've tell me before that he's not too fond with kid and baby. Maybe that's why he didn't agree. Just give him some time, maybe he will agree after a while." Jeonghan explained softly. 

Minhyuk sniff softly. "He should explained to me instead of getting angry. I'll understand. I've give him a time to decide but he said it will always be no. Now or later, he won't be agree." Minhyuk said as he walk toward the sink to wash his face. "And now, why didn't he talk to me? Aren't he's too much? He didn't even apologize for yelling at me before. I'm crying almost everyday and he didn't even fucking asked me if everything is alright." Minhyuk said while wiping his face with his sleeves. 

Jeonghan sigh softly, didn't know what to say. Minhyuk look stress right now and he's afraid something will happen toward the older. But, he's also afraid to talk with Hyunwoo, let alone advice him to talk with his spouse. Hyunwoo look so cold and intimidated, even Seungcheol didn't dare to talk with him. 

"Papa, why Uncle Min crying?" 

Both of them startle by Seungkwan voice and turn around. Minhyuk quickly wipe his tears and smile. "I'm not crying, Kwannie. Something got into my eyes, it's sting." Minhyuk lie as he call Seungkwan and lift him up. 

"What are you doing here, baby?" Jeonghan asked, brushing Seungkwan hair softly. 

"I'm hungry." Seungkwan said and pout cutely, make Minhyuk chuckle softly. "Really? Aigoo. Poor my baby." Jeonghan coo his child gently. "What do you want to eat, baby?" 

"Pizza. No. Chicken. No no." Seungkwan close his eyes, thinking so hard about what he want to eat, as if his life is depend on this meal. "Uncle, what do you want to eat?" He suddenly asked Minhyuk. 

"I don't know, honey. It's up to you." Minhyuk said softly. 

"I don't know too. Papa, what should I do? I don't know what to eat." Seungkwan said, suddenly look like he want to cry because he don't know what to eat. 

Jeonghan smile and take Seungkwan from Minhyuk arm before he kiss the toddler cheek softly. "Okay okay, no need to cry. What about we go out and eat Mcdonald. You love Mcdonald, right?" Jeonghan asked while looking at Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan nodded his and look at Minhyuk. "Uncle Min too." He said happily. "Asked him properly, baby. You need to asked if he want to join you or not." Jeonghan said almost firmly and Minhyuk thought maybe this is the way Jeonghan teach his child. 

"Do you want to come and eat with me, Uncle Min?" Seungkwan asked properly and Minhyuk spend no time to agree. "Yay! I want to sit with uncle, papa. I don't want to sit at the back, please." 

Jeonghan can't help but smile at his son antic. "Yes, everything for you my baby. Just don't tell daddy, okay."  
-  
Hyunwoo notice it, he noticed everything. How Minhyuk keep silent when they eat together. How Minhyuk seem to be extra careful when he sleep, afraid that he will touch Hyunwoo as if Hyunwoo is the bad thing. How Minhyuk no longer waiting for him when he come home late and how Minhyuk eyes look so puffy from time to time. He notice it and he know he's the one who make the younger being like this. He also know he need to do something before anything bad happen.

Hyunwoo take a quick look at the wall clock when he wake up, it's still early but Minhyuk isn't here anymore. He know for sure that the younger will be at the kitchen right now. He quickly get up before he walk toward the door and come out. He need to do it now. He need to apologize, he want Minhyuk to smile again, to talk with him again and the most important is to kiss him again. So he slowly walk toward the kitchen and found Minhyuk is cooking something on the stove. 

Hyunwoo softly slip his arm around Minhyuk waist and rest his head on the younger shoulder. "I'm sorry." Hyunwoo whisper slowly. Minhyuk is startle by the sudden backhug from Hyunwoo but he try to keep calm as much as he can. But Hyunwoo can feel that Minhyuk body is tense, so he lift up his head and press a soft kiss at Minhyuk neck. "Let's stop being like this." Hyunwoo said softly. "I miss you so much."

Minhyuk closed his eyes, letting a tiny sob escape his throat. He miss Hyunwoo touch so much that he feel so overwhelmed when Hyunwoo start kissing his neck. Hyunwoo pull out his hand from Minhyuk before he turn the younger body to face him. "Please, don't cry. It's not good for your eyes, baby." Hyunwoo whisper softly before he wipe the tears with his thumb. 

Hyunwoo then lean forward to attach his lips with the younger lips, playing softly with Minhyuk lips before he parted it with his tongue and explore Minhyuk mouth. Minhyuk taste like peppermint and he love it. He wrapped his arm around Minhyuk waist and hugged it tightly. The soft and slow kiss soon turn into hot and passionate kiss as Minhyuk put his arm around Hyunwoo neck loosely. It'd take a moment before Minhyuk pull away to catch a breath but then Hyunwoo connect his lips again as his hand start slipping under Minhyuk's shirt and touch the younger soft skin, making the younger moan into the kiss. 

It's was great until the burning smell come into their nose and Minhyuk quickly pull away to turn off the stove. Hyunwoo was about to kiss again when Minhyuk put his hand on Hyunwoo broad chest. "You'll be late if we continue doing this, Hyun." Minhyuk said, breath heavily. 

"I don't care." Hyunwoo said as he peck Minhyuk lips again. "I want you." He continued before he lift Minhyuk up and bring him to their bedroom.. 

-  
Minhyuk smile between the kiss while Hyunwoo keep stroking his back softly. It's almost 10 now but Hyunwoo didn't care. He keep his body close to Minhyuk as he keep kissing the younger. He didn't feel enough, even though they already make out but he still didn't feel enough. Minhyuk smell so good and he just want to cuddle with him for entire day. 

Hyunwoo softly unattached his lips from the younger and look at him. Minhyuk's eyes still closed as he try to catch a breath. Hyunwoo lift his hand to caressing Minhyuk cheek and smile. "You're so beautiful." Hyunwoo said softly. Despite the puffy eyes and the swollen lips, Minhyuk still look attractive in his eyes. 

Pink colour start spreading across the younger face before he open his eyes. "How am I beautiful like this, Hyun?" Minhyuk asked while looking straight into Hyunwoo eyes. 

"You're still beautiful even when you have a puffy eyes and swollen lips. You still look great for me, baby." Hyunwoo said before he peck Minhyuk nose. "I'm sorry." Hyunwoo said after a short silent and Minhyuk slowly look away from Hyunwoo eyes. 

"I know I'd take such a long time to apologize but please forgive me. I don't know why I'm being like this. You're only suggest about the adoption thing but I acted like the world is going to end. I should talk properly with you instead of yelling and I should apologize to you on the next day instead of ignoring you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Hyunwoo whisper softly. 

Minhyuk eyes glistened with tears but he try so hard to not to cry. He have been crying a lot these days and it's really not good for his eyes. "It's okay. Let's forget it." Minhyuk said slowly. 

"You're still angry at me."

"No. I'm never angry at you. I just feel upset." Minhyuk said. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not too fond with baby. Baby is so small and I'm afraid that they will break if I touch them."

"Then you should tell me this thing instead of getting angry. I know you're not to keen with baby, but you still have to explained to me. And why did you keep ignoring me? Do you know how often I'm crying after you went to work? Not because of this adoption thing, but because of you. It's so frustrated that I have nobody to talk about this. I can't go to Jeonghan because I'm afraid that you'll get angry again and you keep ignoring me. What am I supposed to do?" Minhyuk stopped, take a deep breath before he continue again. 

"I didn't asked much, Hyunwoo. If you don't want a child, then it's okay. But please understand me. I'm lonely. I know you're working so hard to make our life comfortable, but it's more than enough right now. We have house to stay, food to eat, clothes to wear and car to go anywhere. We have everything. It's didn't change anything if you come home on time." Minhyuk stopped again, looking straight into Hyunwoo eyes. 

"And what the purpose of having a lot of money when you didn't even have a time to spend it?"

Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth before he lean forward to kiss Minhyuk again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hyunwoo said weakly. 

"Stop apologize, Hyun."

"I'll try to come home on time after this. I'll try to be with you as much as you want. I'll try to bring you out on Saturday and Sunday. I'll try doing everything you want me to do. So, please forgive me." Hyunwoo plead softly. 

Minhyuk caressing Hyunwoo face and kiss the older. "I've already forgive you. Stop being sorry, okay. I love you."

Hyunwoo hummed in consent and keep silent for a moment. "Do you still want to adopted a child?" Hyunwoo asked hesitantly. 

"I am. But if you didn't want it then I can't do anything. I respect your decision." Minhyuk said softly. 

"Please give me some time, I'll tell you when I'm ready." Hyunwoo said. Minhyuk smile as he closed his eyes again, suddenly feeling tired after the make out session. "Tired?" Hyunwoo asked and Minhyuk slowly nodded his head. "Then sleep." Hyunwoo said and kiss Minhyuk temple softly. 

"You will be here?" Minhyuk mumble. 

Hyunwoo didn't have any intention to go to work today. "Yes, I won't leave you." Hyunwoo said as he hugged Minhyuk body tightly and kiss the younger passionately. Minhyuk keep whining before he finally fall asleep.  
-  
It's been a while, Minhyuk thought. He can feel it right now. The quietness isn't helping at all. He can't do anything. Everything is fine these days and he feel really happy. Hyunwoo always come home at 6 and they will spent their night together. Sometimes, Hyunwoo will come home during lunch time to eat with him. Some other times, Minhyuk will go to Hyunwoo office and waited for him to lunch together. It's great. He finally forgot about the adoption thing. 

Then, today happen. Minhyuk feel anxious out of sudden as he keep walking around, nail digging into his palm to reduce the nervousness. He stop at the living room and look at the wall clock, it's only 1.27 pm. Hyunwoo won't come home for lunch today because he need to meet a client. Minhyuk lift his hand and start bitting his nail. It's still a long time till Hyunwoo come home. He need to do something before it's getting worst. 

Jeonghan isn't here. Seungkwan has his monthly check up at the hospital so both of them is not here. He need to talk with someone right now but he's not closed with the other neighbours. Minhyuk shake his head frantically as he walk toward the kitchen and try to cook something for himself. He love cooking, maybe he will calm down if he doing something that he like. 

Minhyuk take out a pack of spaghetti from the cabinet and drown it into the cold water without even realize it. Then, he take a flour and mixed it together with an egg and butter. After that, he put a bread into the toaster and open the refrigerator to take a Strawberry Jam. It takes Minhyuk 30 minutes to realize that everything he did, didn't make sense at all. He didn't know what actually he wanna cook right now. He look around and immediately feel like crying. The kitchen is a mess right now and Hyunwoo will probably hate it. 

Minhyuk quickly wash his hand and walk toward their bedroom. He need to call Hyunwoo, to apologize by making a mess. He take his phone on the drawer and move into the corner of the room before he sit down and lean against the wall. It's too quiet right now, Minhyuk can't handle it. He want to call Hyunwoo but he's afraid that Hyunwoo will be mad. 

Minhyuk pull his knee into his chest and hug it tightly as tears start brimming on his eyes. Nail keep digging his palm roughly, he didn't stop even though he's hurting himself. It's take a moment before Minhyuk finally brace himself to call Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo didn't pick up the first and second call, make Minhyuk think that Hyunwoo's really mad at him but Minhyuk keep trying again after that. 

"What is this Minhyuk, I have a meeting... 

"Hyunwoo!" Minhyuk cried loudly as soon as he heard Hyunwoo voice. Tears start streaming on his face as he start breath heavily. "Hyunwoo, please, I-I'm sorry." Minhyuk whimper slowly. 

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked from the other side. 

Minhyuk shake his head frantically and grip his phone tightly. "So-sorry. I didn't mean to ma-make a mess. I'm s-sorry."

"Hey, calm down. I want you to take a deep.. 

"I can't!" Minhyuk yell. "I can't." He whisper this time. 

"Minhyuk-ah, where are you right now?" Hyunwoo asked. 

Minhyuk wipe his tears roughly. He need to calm down. Hyunwoo's having a meeting right now. He need to stop making Hyunwoo worried about him. He need to take care of himself. He's a grown man, not a child. He should know how to handle this thing. 

"Babe? Are you still there?" 

Minhyuk heard Hyunwoo voice again. No, he can't do this alone. He need Hyunwoo. He need to talk with Hyunwoo right now. He need to apologize about the kitchen, he need to apologize about the adoption thing, he need to apologize about the fight. He need to apologize about everything.  
-  
Hyunwoo quickly get out from the toilet and walk toward the client who has been waiting for him. Minhyuk keep calling him so he decide to excuse himself and went to the toilet to answer the call. Minhyuk stop talking after a moment and Hyunwoo can't stop worrying about the younger. He need to go home right now. It's been a while since this thing happen and he know it's will happen eventually because Minhyuk is so fucking happy these days. 

Hyunwoo bowed to the person in front of him and start apologize. "I am deeply sorry, Mr. John. There is a something happen at my home and I am sorry to say that I need to be there right now." Hyunwoo said politely. 

Mr. John look at Hyunwoo, disbelief. "We are in the middle of meeting right now and you tell me you need to go home? What kind of CEO you are?" Mr. John scoff annoyingly. 

"I'm sorry Mr. John, but this is really important to me. I hope you will understand." Hyunwoo said as he fight the urge to keep calm. 

"You won't survive if you keep doing this, Mr. Son Hyunwoo. I am capable to cancel the deal and find another company who treat their client properly." Mr. John said, showing a slight angry toward Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo nodded his head and bowed again, he can't stay here any longer. "I am aware of that, Mr. John. But, I really hope you didn't cancel the deal. I will send my employee to pick you up later. I'm sorry." Hyunwoo said before he takes his briefcase and get out from the restaurant. It's a relieved that the restaurant isn't too far away from their house. 

When Hyunwoo open the main door, he didn't heard anything. It's too quiet and it's make he feel nervous. He then march toward the living room, the TV is on but there is no sound and there is a mug of coffee on the coffee table. He then walk toward to kitchen and found everything is a mess. At that moment, he heard a soft sniff from their bedroom as he quickly run toward the place. 

"Babe?" Hyunwoo saw Minhyuk at the corner ot the room, hugging his knee tightly as he buried his face between his knee, look so fragile and weak. He move closer and call again. "Minhyuk-ah."

Minhyuk lift up his head and quickly shake his head. "No no no. You aren't supposed to be here. Yo-you have to work. You.. You have meeting today. You can't be here." Minhyuk shake his head frantically while looking at Hyunwoo. 

"It's okay, baby. I'm done. The meeting is done." Hyunwoo coax softly. 

"No, it's not okay. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to call you. I just don't know what to do." Minhyuk sob heavily, looking away from Hyunwoo. "I didn't mean to mess up the kitchen. I just want to cook." Minhyuk continued as he hug his knee tightly. 

"Minhyuk-ah...

"Please, please don't be mad. I won't talk about that again." Minhyuk pleads sadly. 

Hyunwoo scoot closer to Minhyuk and put his hand on Minhyuk knee. "What are you talking about right now?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk grab his hair tightly. "The adoption thing. I won't talk about that again. Please don't leave me." Minhyuk said as he start breath heavily. The image of their past fight start playing on his mind. "Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry. I-I don't deserve you.. 

"Hey hey, calm down." Hyunwoo said. He pull Minhyuk into his embrace and hug him tightly. "I'm here. I won't leave you so please calm down and stop crying." Hyunwoo continued while stroking Minhyuk hair gently. 

Minhyuk keep sobbing on Hyunwoo shoulder as he tightly clench Hyunwoo shirt. "I'm sorry." Minhyuk whisper faintly. 

"It's okay. Everything is okay. Stop apologize." Hyunwoo fondle Minhyuk back and wait until the younger calm down before he softly push him to see his face. Hyunwoo wipe the tears with his thumb and lean forward to kiss Minhyuk. After a moment, Minhyuk pull away and look at Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo take Minhyuk hand and look at his palm. There is a lot of scratch and some of it is bleeding. Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. He know Minhyuk is always doing this when he nervous, but this is new because the younger never scratching his palm till it's bleeding. "What is this, baby?" Hyunwoo asked while looking at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk look away from Hyunwoo, afraid that the older will get mad again. "I don't know." He said silently. "Let's clean this blood and take a shower, okay." Hyunwoo said softly and Minhyuk slowly nodded his head.  
-  
"Tired?" Hyunwoo asked while looking at Minhyuk. He just finished putting a new clothes for the younger and make he sit at the edge of the bed. "Let's sleep for a while, okay?" Hyunwoo said and gesture Minhyuk to lay down before he settle himself beside the younger. He then pull Minhyuk closer to him. 

"Can you tell me what happen before?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk pull away from Hyunwoo and look at the older. "I'm sorry." He said weakly. 

"Stop apologize, baby. You aren't doing anything wrong." Hyunwoo said as he start stroking Minhyuk hair softly. 

"I did. I'm messed up the kitchen. I called you when you're at work. I'm break you heart."

Hyunwoo sigh. Minhyuk isn't getting better. Why did he keep remembered about the fight. No matter how much Hyunwoo said he's alright, Minhyuk still blame himself for hurting Hyunwoo. "Why are you being like this, Min? I've told you that I'm fine, right? Why did you keep thinking about that fight?" 

"I'm afraid that you will leave me again."

"I won't. How many time did I tell you that I'm not going to leave you. Why can't you believe me?" Hyunwoo asked. Suddenly become so serious. 

Minhyuk lowered his head as he feel tears glistening his eyes again. "I'm sorry." 

Hyunwoo keep silent for a moment. Stroking Minhyuk back softly as if telling the younger that he's fine. He kissed Minhyuk temple before he start talking again. "Do you want to meet a doctor?" 

"Doctor?" Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo, confusedly. 

Hyunwoo nodded his head. "Yes, you know, maybe they can give you a pill to reduce your depression and panic attack." Hyunwoo said carefully. 

Minhyuk move away from Hyunwoo as he start feeling offended. This is too much, Hyunwoo must think that he's crazy right now. "Do you think I'm crazy?" Minhyuk asked, sound more harsh than he expected. 

Hyunwoo quickly shake his head and try to scoot closer to Minhyuk but the younger put his hand on Hyunwoo chest to stop him from doing that. "No baby. I'm never think like that. I just want you to feel better."

"This is the soft way to tell me that I'm crazy, Hyun. I know it, you don't even understand me." Minhyuk said angrily. 

"No Minhyuk. Please stop thinking like that."

"Are you regret marrying me?"

"What are you talking about right now? Why would I regret marrying you?" Hyunwoo asked as he's trying hard to keep calm.

"Because I'm crazy."

"See. You're the one who said you're crazy not me. I just want you to feel better, Minhyuk. I don't want something like today happen again. Can you imagine what will happen if I didn't pick up the call?" Hyunwoo asked, didn't even realize that he start raising his voice. The younger start crying again. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, okay. Please stop crying." Hyunwoo said as he move closer to Minhyuk but the younger quickly turn around. 

"P-please get out. I want to sleep." Minhyuk said weakly as he wipe away his tears. 

Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. He wait for a moment until he heard a soft snore from Minhyuk before he pull up the blanket to cover the younger's body. He then softly kiss Minhyuk cheek and get out from their room.  
-  
Minhyuk softly rub his eyes and get up. He take a quick glance at the wall clock and sigh. It's almost 4 and he feel really hungry. He slowly get up from the bed and walk toward the door. He assume that Hyunwoo is going back to his office again but as soon as he step out from their room, he heard Hyunwoo voice. 

"Yes, I'm understand." Hyunwoo said weakly and keep silent. Minhyuk walk toward the living room and stop when he saw Hyunwoo is talking with someone through the phone.

"I leave him during the meeting, it's understandable if he cancel the deal. I'm aware about that, Wonwoo." Hyunwoo said as he stroking his hair and sigh. Minhyuk suddenly feel guilty. Hyunwoo lost a project because of him today. 

"He's sleeping right now. I won't go back to office today and I will take a leave for tomorrow. Minhyuk condition isn't stable. I can't leave him alone." Hyunwoo said softly. 

"Tell Mingyu to replace me for tomorrow's meeting. I know he can do better than me." Hyunwoo said and stopped for a moment. 

"Yes, thank you Wonwoo. Tell everyone to go home early today and you too, go home soon." Hyunwoo said before he end the conversation and put his phone on the table. He then lean against the couch and closed his eyes. 

Minhyuk take a deep breath before he approach Hyunwoo. "Hyun." Minhyuk call softly but it's enough for Hyunwoo to open his eyes and look at the younger. 

"Oh, you're awake." Hyunwoo said before he spread his arm. "Come here." He call gently. 

Minhyuk slowly sit beside Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo take this times to wrapped his arm around Minhyuk shoulder and cupped Minhyuk face before he kiss the younger lips. "Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked after he break the kiss. 

Minhyuk nodded as he rest his head on Hyunwoo shoulder. "I'm sorry. You lost a project because of me." Minhyuk apologize silently. 

Hyunwoo shake his head and kiss Minhyuk forehead. "It's okay. I would rather lost a project instead of you." Hyunwoo said as he softly fondle Minhyuk shoulder. 

"It's look like an important project for you."

"It is. But, you are the most important thing for me right now." Hyunwoo replied but Minhyuk didn't seem to happy with Hyunwoo answers. "Besides, I don't think I can work with him. He's such a dick and have a bighead" Hyunwoo whisper silently and earn a chuckle from Minhyuk. Hyunwoo smile and lift up Minhyuk face before he catch the younger lips again. 

Minhyuk pull away after a moment and look at Hyunwoo. "Thank you, Hyun." He said softly as he brushed his lips on Hyunwoo cheek. 

"I've been thinking." Hyunwoo start as he keep kissing Minhyuk cheek. He continued when he heard Minhyuk hummed in consent. "Let's give a try." 

Minhyuk pull away and frown at Hyunwoo. "Meet a doctor?" Minhyuk asked. 

Hyunwoo shake his head and smile. He start kissing Minhyuk lips softly. "Adopt a baby." He whisper silently and catch Minhyuk lips again. 

Minhyuk keep fidgeting as he try to unattached his lips from Hyunwoo's to said something but the older keep deepen the kiss. Minhyuk sigh as he stop squirming and reply Hyunwoo kiss. It's takes a moment before Hyunwoo pull away. 

 

"Really?" Minhyuk asked, breath heavily while looking straight into Hyunwoo's eyes. 

Hyunwoo nodded his head. "I think this is the best for you. Maybe you'll be better after this." Hyunwoo said. 

Minhyuk move to straddle Hyunwoo and hug him tightly. He feel really happy that tears start streaming on his face. "Thank you so much, Hyunwoo. Thank you so much." Minhyuk mumbled into Hyunwoo, soft sob escape from his lips. Hyunwoo hugged Minhyuk waist tightly and whisper a sweet nonsense into his ear.  
.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is here

Legally take another's child and bring it up as one's own is not as easy as what Jeonghan said. Minhyuk start to feel stress with all the procedure. The first time they go to the orphanage, they need to fill a lot of form about themselves. 2 weeks later, a manager come to their home to check whether the house is suitable for the kid or not. Then, they go to Hyunwoo's office to confirm that Hyunwoo's really have a stable job to support the kid. 

Minhyuk thought everything will be over today but he's totally wrong. He went to the orphanage with Jeonghan because Hyunwoo have a meeting today and he come home with a lot of emotion. He's afraid that Hyunwoo will cancel the plan because of these inconvenient terms. 

Minhyuk's just wake up from his nap and take a look at the wall clock. It's almost 6 and Hyunwoo will be home soon but he haven't cook anything. He has no mood to cook. He has no mood to do anything at all. He just want to sleep, to forgot about the adoption thing for a while. 

Minhyuk get up and lean against the bedpost. At that moment, he heard Hyunwoo's voice from the outside. Minhyuk wait for a while and the bedroom door is open roughly by his husband. He look at the older and smile. "Wel..

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Hyunwoo asked, cut Minhyuk words unconsciously as he quickly walked toward the younger. He then put his palm on Minhyuk forehead and asked again. "What's wrong babe?" 

Minhyuk smile and take Hyunwoo's hand as he squeeze it gently. "No. I'm not sick, I'm just tired." Minhyuk said softly. 

"Have you eat?" Hyunwoo asked and saw Minhyuk slowly shake his head. 

"I'm just wake up from my nap. Sorry, I haven't cook anything for you. You must be hungry." Minhyuk said as he lowered his head. 

Hyunwoo smile before he move closer to Minhyuk. He then lift the younger face and gently kiss the corner of his mouth. "It's okay, baby. We will order something if you're tired. What do you want to eat?" 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and softly catch the older lips. He sigh when Hyunwoo start parted his lips and explore his mouth. "Can we go out tonight?" Minhyuk asked after he pull away from Hyunwoo. 

"You wanna go out? Aren't you tired?" Hyunwoo asked confusedly. 

"Please." Minhyuk said weakly while looking straight into the older's eyes. He just want clear his mind for a while. 

Hyunwoo smile fondly. "Alright. Let me rest and take a shower first. We will go out after that." Hyunwoo said as he gently kiss his husband nose.  
.  
"Min." Hyunwoo call softly. It's almost 12 and they're on their way to go home. Hyunwoo know that Minhyuk is hiding something from him. Minhyuk look unhappy, he smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He seemed distant. Hyunwoo know it's must be related to the orphanage. "Babe." Hyunwoo call again and this time his got Minhyuk's attention. 

"Yes, Hyun." Minhyuk said while looking at the older. He can feel that Hyunwoo already notice his moody behaviour. 

"What's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked, he feel Minhyuk softly take his hand and start played with his fingers. "I'm sleepy." Minhyuk said slowly. He turn around to look at Hyunwoo before he take a soft pillow from the backseat and lean against the seat. 

"Did something happened at the orphanage?" Hyunwoo guess. He know for sure that Minhyuk won't tell him if he didn't asked.

Minhyuk sigh as he look away from Hyunwoo. "There is still a lot of thing we need to do, Hyun." Minhyuk said weakly and start pinched his temple. 

Hyunwoo fondle the younger hand softly. "It's okay, baby. We can do it." Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk keep silent for a while. Just when Hyunwoo thought everything is fine, Hyunwoo's heard a soft sob escape from Minhyuk's lips. 

"I am so tired with all the procedure." Minhyuk mumble slowly. 

Hyunwoo's surprised by Minhyuk sudden confessions. He take a quick glance at the younger and saw tears streaming from his eyes. Hyunwoo decide to pull over and stop the car. "Babe." Hyunwoo call softly, he want to let's Minhyuk said what on his mind right now. 

Minhyuk softly wipe his eyes, he didn't want to cry. He didn't want to make Hyunwoo worry about him but he feel frustrated. "Why didn't they tell us everything we need to do when we go there for the first time? Why can't they give us a list about what we need to do? Why did they made we go there back and forth only to be told to do something else?" Minhyuk said weakly. "Why it is so hard to have a child?" Minhyuk mumbled silently.

"Babe." Hyunwoo call softly, waited for a while but decide to continue when Minhyuk didn't said anything. "They love the kids. They care a lot about the kids and they want to make sure that we will able to take care of them more than they do. I believe they have their own reason for making we did a lot of work." Hyunwoo said as he softly take the younger hand and squeeze it. 

Minhyuk let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. "I'm sorry." 

Hyunwoo shake his head and make Minhyuk look at him. "Don't apologise. You did nothing wrong." Hyunwoo said softly. 

"I'm scared." Minhyuk said while looking straight into Hyunwoo's eyes. Hyunwoo look at him confusedly. "I'm afraid that you will change your mind and don't want to adopted a child anymore, because of these inconvenient procedure." Minhyuk continue silently as he looking away from the older. 

Hyunwoo sigh and cupped Minhyuk face before he softly attach his lips against the younger's lips. "I won't change my mind, baby." He said after a while. "We decorate their room together, I've buy a lot of book about kids, I've learn everything about child on the Internet, is that not enough for you to see how much I want to have a child?" Hyunwoo asked slowly. 

Minhyuk feel tears start pooling at the corner of his eyes again. He feel overwhelmed by Hyunwoo confession. It's true. Hyunwoo learn a lot about kid these days and he should be thankful instead of being frustrated. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Minhyuk sobs silently. 

Hyunwoo wipe away Minhyuk tears and gently peck his lips again. "It's okay. I know you're tired. Let's go home and we will talk about this again. Okay?" Hyunwoo said and smile when Minhyuk nodded his head.   
.  
"Medical check-up?" Hyunwoo asked as he settled himself beside Minhyuk. The younger quickly curled beside him and buried his face into Hyunwoo's chest. Hyunwoo heard Minhyuk hummed in consent before he continued talked. "Do you want to go tomorrow?" He asked. 

Minhyuk look up and shake his head. He fight the urge to fall asleep because he want to settle this thing before he sleep. "It's up to you. I don't want to disturb your work." Minhyuk said softly. 

Hyunwoo take his tablet on the nightstand to check his schedule. He then put it back and look at Minhyuk. "Can we go on Thursday? I have important meeting tomorrow and the day after tomorrow." Hyunwoo said. 

Minhyuk smile and nodded his head. "Okay. We'll go on Thursday. Thank you, love." Minhyuk said and kiss the older lips softly before he fall asleep.  
.  
Tomorrow is the day for them to meet and choose the kids. Minhyuk feel so excited and happy. Finally, he can have his own child. He will take care of them from the bottom of his heart. He will love them more than the foster house did. He will cook a lot of delicious food for them. Just thinking about that make he feel so happy. 

But, Hyunwoo didn't seem to feel excited about this. He didn't like to talk about this anymore and Minhyuk feel really worried about Hyunwoo's behaviour. He want to asked Hyunwoo about this but the older will always change the topic every time Minhyuk start it. He don't know what to do so he decide to let's the older tell him if he's ready. 

Minhyuk's awake when he feel the warm body beside him is missing. He get up and squint his eyes to look at the wall clock. It's 2 am and Hyunwoo's is not here, not in the bathroom too. Minhyuk yawn as he rubbed his eyes softly. They need to sleep. Tomorrow is the day they've been waited for almost 3 month. Minhyuk get up from his bed and walk toward the door. He then keep looking for the older, only to be found at the living room. 

The television is on but Minhyuk's sure that Hyunwoo didn't watch it. He slowly walk toward the older and wrapped his arm around Hyunwoo's neck, cause the older to flinched but calm down after a moment. "What's wrong, Hyun? Why are you here when you're supposed to sleep right now." Minhyuk said as he softly kiss Hyunwoo's cheek.

Hyunwoo turn around to look at Minhyuk and smile. "I'm sorry. I can't sleep." Hyunwoo said and continue watching the television. 

Minhyuk hummed in consent as he rest his head on the older shoulder. "Do you want some milk? I can make it for you." 

Hyunwoo nodded his head. "Thank you babe." Hyunwoo said and briefly kiss Minhyuk lips. He then continue watched the television while waiting for Minhyuk. Minhyuk come a moment later with a glass of milk and settle himself beside Hyunwoo. 

"What are you watching, Hyun?" Minhyuk asked softly. 

Hyunwoo take a sip of milk and put the glass on the table before he shrugged his shoulder. He also didn't know what kind of drama on the television right now. He didn't pay attention at all. His mind is flying around. "Don't know." He said slowly and look at Minhyuk. "You can go to sleep, babe. I will be there after I'm finished this." He said while pointed at the milk with his lips. 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and sigh. He softly take Hyunwoo hand and start fondle his finger. "Did something happen at office?" He asked. 

Hyunwoo smile and shake his head. "No. Everything is under control right now." Hyunwoo said. 

"Then can you tell me, what are you thinking these days?" Minhyuk asked again, wished that Hyunwoo will be honest with him. 

Hyunwoo smile again before he look away from Minhyuk. "It's nothing, baby. What are you talking about right now?" Hyunwoo chuckle softly. 

"Did I do something wrong? Are you angry at me?" Minhyuk asked slowly and pull his hand away from Hyunwoo, make the older flustered by his sudden action. 

Hyunwoo quickly catch Minhyuk hand and squeeze it softly. "No no no. Why are you thinking like this?" Hyunwoo asked while looking straight into Minhyuk's eyes. 

"You're so different these days. You didn't talk much with me and you always stay at your work room. If I make something that make you feel upset, please tell me. Maybe I didn't realise it." Minhyuk said, looking away from Hyunwoo's gaze. 

Hyunwoo feel really guilty for being like this toward the younger. Minhyuk did nothing wrong at all. He's actually feel nervous. Since last week, he have been thinking about this a lot. Will he become a good dad? Will the kid love him? Like him? There is a lot of thing on his mind right now but he didn't want to bother Minhyuk. Minhyuk look so excited and happy these days. That's why he start distant himself from the younger, and that's was a stupid thing to do actually. 

"I'm going to sleep." Minhyuk mumble silently as he pull his hand away from Hyunwoo. He didn't know what to do with Hyunwoo. He can't do anything if Hyunwoo decide to keep it secret. Maybe he's angry, maybe he's upset or maybe he's just tired but Minhyuk wished he will be better tomorrow. 

"Babe." Hyunwoo call but Minhyuk still get up from his place and walk away. Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. Minhyuk must be sulking right now. He quickly drink the milk, turn off the television and walk toward their bedroom. He then slowly slip under the blanket and wrapped his arm around Minhyuk waist. "Baby." Hyunwoo call as he tighten the embrace but Minhyuk didn't said anything. 

"Minhyuk-ah." He call again and earn a soft hummed from the younger. "I'm sorry." Hyunwoo said as he buried his face against Minhyuk's neck. 

"Stop apologise if you didn't do anything wrong, Hyun." Minhyuk mumble after a moment. He just want to sleep right now. They need to wake up early tomorrow and being late is the last thing he want to happen tomorrow. 

"I'm nervous." Hyunwoo confess shyly. 

"About what?" Minhyuk asked. 

Hyunwoo keep silent for a moment and Minhyuk takes this time to turn around to face the older. Hyunwoo quickly looking away from his gaze. "Hyun, can you please be honest to me?" Minhyuk begged softly as he cupped his husband face and make he look at him. 

"I've been thinking a lot these days." Hyunwoo start slowly. "About the child." He continued. 

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I'm afraid that I can't be a good dad. I mean, what if they didn't like me? What if I accidentally drop them? What if they afraid of me? What if.. 

"Hyun, stop it." Minhyuk said as he lean forward to kiss the older. "You will be a great dad. I'm sure about that. They will love you just like how you will love them. Don't worry, baby." Minhyuk said softly. 

"Seungkwan didn't like me. I'm afraid that they will become like him." Hyunwoo mumbled silently. 

Minhyuk let's a soft sigh escape from his mouth. "Seungkwan do like you. It's you who didn't have time to play with him." Minhyuk look straight into Hyunwoo's eyes but the older keep looking away. "Hyun, do you want to postpone the meeting?" Minhyuk asked softly, concern about the older fear. 

Hyunwoo lift his head and look at his husband before he shake his head. "No, you've been waiting for this moment. I don't want to ruined it." Hyunwoo said quickly. 

"It's okay if you want to postpone it, I will understand."

Hyunwoo cupped Minhyuk's face and gently kiss the younger's lips. "It's okay. I don't want to postpone it."

Minhyuk smile as he lean forward to kiss Hyunwoo again. "We will be fine. You'll be fine. We can do this, baby. We have Seungcheol and Jeonghan if we have a problem. I'm sure they will help us." Minhyuk said softly. 

Hyunwoo smile as he tighten the embrace. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Hyunwoo said before he kiss the younger temple. "Let's sleep, okay?" 

Minhyuk nodded his head and kiss Hyunwoo before he buried his face against the older chest. He hope everything will be fine tomorrow.   
.  
"So, everything is completed now." Mrs. Lee, the manager of the orphanage said softly and smile toward both of them. "Let's meet the kid." She said and stand up before he motion both of them to come out from her room. 

Choosing the child is more difficult than Minhyuk think. It's because he want everyone to be his child. There is almost 50 kids here and most of them are Asian. Minhyuk is played with the kid from Japan ( the worker tell him ) when he realize that Hyunwoo is not beside him. 

Minhyuk quickly turn around and looking for his husband. He then saw Hyunwoo is standing in front of the crib with a baby boy inside it. Minhyuk walk toward the older and softly touch his arm. "Hey." 

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk and smile. "Hey." 

"What's wrong?" Minhyuk asked as he look the infant. He's sleeping right now and Minhyuk can't help but feel so sorry towards the baby. 'What happen to his parent?' Minhyuk thought silently. 

Hyunwoo shake his head and look at the baby again. He find this baby really cute and he really want to hold him. 

"Babe, do you want him?" Minhyuk asked when Hyunwoo didn't said anything. 

"No." Hyunwoo said almost immediately. Minhyuk is the one who suggest this thing so he want Minhyuk to choose the kid. Not him. "I'm just looking at him." 

"Really?" Minhyuk asked. "Look likes you want to hold him right now." Minhyuk said and smile when he saw Hyunwoo startle expression. "Do you want him?" Minhyuk asked again.

Hyunwoo sigh and nodded his head. "But, it's okay if you didn't want him." 

Minhyuk move closer to the older and wrap his arm around Hyunwoo's waist. "What's make you think like this, Hyun?" Minhyuk look straight into the older eyes. 

"You're the one who should choose the kid. Not me. Because this adoption thing is your idea and I don't want to ruined your excitement because this is the part that you've been waiting for almost 3 months." Hyunwoo said slowly. 

Minhyuk sigh as he softly kiss the older lips. "Babe, I never said that I'll be the one who choose the kid. We never talk about that, right? So, it's doesn't matter as long as both of us are happy with the chosen one." 

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk and smile. "So, can we choose him? He's the only baby here and I'm feel really sorry toward him." Hyunwoo said softly. 

Minhyuk nodded his head and cupped Hyunwoo face. "Of course we can, my love. I want to have a baby too but afraid that you won't like it. I'm so happy that you choose infant instead of toddler. Let's go and meet the manager." Minhyuk peck Hyunwoo lips before he pull away from Hyunwoo.   
.   
"Can I know what happened to his parent and how old is he?" Minhyuk asked while looking at the manager. 

Mrs. Lee look at Minhyuk and smile. "He's chinese and he will turn 5 months next week." She start softly. "We don't know much about his parent because we find him at the main door of this orphanage. His mother left him with a letter saying that he's Chinese and she can't have him because of money problem."

Minhyuk nodded and take a quick glance at Hyunwoo. He need to signed some paper for the record. It's take some moment because Hyunwoo's so strict with contract and he will read it from the beginning till the end.

"So, which family name do you want to use?" Mrs Lee asked softly. 

"Son." Minhyuk said and Hyunwoo immediately nodded his head. They've been discuss about this before and agree to use Hyunwoo's family name. 

Mrs. Lee smile as she write down the name at the record book. She then take a card from the printer and give it to both of them. "It's done. The worker will bring him to you so please wait at the waiting room." 

Minhyuk look at the card and smile. Finally, he has his own child.

'SON JUNHUI'  
.  
The first week is kinda busy for both of them. Even though they read a lot of book about baby, it's still hard to handle a real baby. Jeonghan and Seungcheol keep coming to their home to help them. Junhui seems to know that he's not at the orphanage anymore and keep crying at night. 

"Don't worry, hyung. He's try to adjust himself at the new place. Seungkwan also act like this before." Jeonghan said softly. 

Minhyuk nodded his head as he put Junhui on the crib. He's finally sleeping and Minhyuk feel really glad. He need to take a shower and eat right now. Jeonghan give him some advice before he excuse himself to go home. Minhyuk walk toward the couch and slammed his body into the couch. He feel really hungry and sleepy. He didn't have enough sleep after Junhui come. 

Minhyuk take a deep breath before he slowly closed his eyes. Hyunwoo's going out to buy some food for both of them. He leave his company to Mingyu to handle it for a month because he want to be with Minhyuk right now and take care of their son together. 

Minhyuk didn't know how he end up on their bed right now. He must be really tired that he didn't even awake when Hyunwoo lift him up and bring him to the bedroom. Minhyuk rubbed his eyes and turn around. Hyunwoo immediately look at him and smile. "Hey, you're awake." Hyunwoo said as he softly stroke Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk hummed in consent as he wrapped his arm around the older thigh. He still sleepy but hungry at the same time. "Baby, are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked. 

Minhyuk slowly pull his hand away from Hyunwoo's thigh and get up. He then lean against the bedpost and smile. "I'm okay, honey. I'm just sleepy." 

Hyunwoo wrapped his arm around Minhyuk shoulder and pull him closer to peck the younger lips. "Poor my baby. You can sleep more if you want."

"We have Jun right now, Hyun. He will wake up soon." 

"I know. I will hold him if he awake." Hyunwoo said softly. 

Minhyuk quickly look at Hyunwoo and chuckle. "Did you realize what you're saying just now, Hyun?" Minhyuk asked and Hyunwoo nodded his head. Minhyuk shake his head and let's a soft chuckle escape from his lips again. "Babe, have you realize that you never hold him ever since he come here?" It's true. Hyunwoo never hold Jun. He's afraid that he'll drop Jun or crushed him between his big body. 

"I'm sorry." Hyunwoo mumbled slowly and look away from the younger. 

"Hey, why are you apologise? You did nothing wrong." Minhyuk reply almost immediately and make the older look at him. "I didn't mean to tease you about that. I'm sorry." Minhyuk said. 

Hyunwoo shake his head. "No. It's true. I'm not a good husband and dad. I'm afraid to hold my son. I didn't help you when you're struggle with Jun. I'm useless." Hyunwoo said weakly. 

"Hyunwoo." Minhyuk said sternly as he look straight into the older eyes. "I don't like it. Don't said something like that again." 

"But.. 

"No but. You help me a lot, Hyun. You buy me something when I'm hungry, you massage my shoulder and feet when I'm tired, you do the laundry, clean the house. It's more than enough for me, baby." Minhyuk said softly. 

"I feel sorry when I saw you tried to make Junhui calm down. You must be really tired but Jun keep crying and I don't know what to do." It's been a week and Junhui still didn't adapted to his new home. He will keep crying until he feel hungry and tired. Hyunwoo don't know what to do anymore.

"It's okay. He's trying to adjust himself here. He will be fine." Minhyuk said softly and smile when Hyunwoo nodded his head. He then lean closer to catch Hyunwoo's lips and kiss it gently. It's didn't take much time before he heard Junhui voice. Minhyuk sigh as he unattached his lips from Hyunwoo's. He get up from the bed and walk toward Junhui's room. Hyunwoo quickly followed the younger and stopped at the door. 

Minhyuk softly lift Junhui and bring the baby close to his chest. He then start fondle Jun's back to make he calm down but like always he will keep crying. Minhyuk turn around to look at Hyunwoo. "Babe, do you want to try holding him?" Minhyuk asked as he walk toward the older. 

Hyunwoo quickly step away from Minhyuk while shaking his head frantically. "No no no. I can't. I will drop him."

Minhyuk smile and move closer to Hyunwoo. "No, honey. You won't drop him. Come, let's try it." Minhyuk said softly while Junhui keep crying on his chest. 

Hyunwoo closed his eyes and take a deep breath. "Okay, what should I do?" Hyunwoo asked after a moment. 

"Put your hand like this." Minhyuk said as he hold Hyunwoo's hand and make he do everything like he said. "Okay, I'm going to put him here." Minhyuk said and slowly put Junhui on Hyunwoo's arm and make the older embrace him tightly. "So, embrace him like this, not too tight but not too loose." Minhyuk said and pull away his hand from Hyunwoo's. 

Hyunwoo widened his eyes when Minhyuk suddenly pull his hand and step backwards. "Babe, I think I'm gonna drop him. Min.. Babe.. Minhyuk help me." Hyunwoo said as he started panicked. 

Minhyuk let's a soft chuckle escape from his lips as he move closer to his husband. "Oh my God. Calm down, daddy. I'm here. Now take a deep breath and gently rock his body back and forth."

Hyunwoo followed what Minhyuk said and surprisingly Junhui stopped crying. Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk and laugh. "Babe, he's stop crying." Hyunwoo said as he tried to pat Junhui butt, make the baby snuggle more into his chest. 

Minhyuk smile and lean forward to catch Hyunwoo's lips. "Oh my God. You did it, daddy!" Minhyuk said excitedly. "You must be so warm that he like to be in your embrace." 

"Just like you, baby. Aren't you like my warm body too?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

"Of course." Minhyuk said and stop for a moment. "Wait, is that mean I need to fight with this little baby if I need my heater after this?" Minhyuk said as he kiss Junhui cheek softly. Junhui squirm a little but still sleeping. 

Hyunwoo smile fondly toward the younger. "You don't have to fight, Min. I can embrace both of you at the same time. Come here." Hyunwoo pull out his arm and embrace Minhyuk before he softly kiss the younger temple. 

Minhyuk wrapped his arm around Hyunwoo waist and lean against the older shoulder as he softly touch Junhui's chubby cheek. "I love you, baby." He then look up and kiss Hyunwoo cheek. "I love you more baby." He whispered happily.   
##  
"Will you be okay, Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked while looking at Minhyuk. Minhyuk smile as he continued put Hyunwoo's shirt into the luggage. He know the older is worry about him more than Junhui. But, he's sure he will be fine. Jeonghan and Seungcheol can help him if something wrong happen.

It's been 2 months since they have Junhui. Everything is good after that. Junhui didn't cry unless he's hungry and tired. He's bit clingy because after Hyunwoo start worked again, he is always want to be hold by Minhyuk and will cry if Minhyuk leave him alone. It's tired sometime but Minhyuk didn't care. He love Junhui so much that he will do anything to make the baby happy. 

Junhui start react when someone call him and laugh when he find anything funny. He love to snuggle into Hyunwoo's chest when he's sleeping and the older keep saying that it's resembles Minhyuk so much. Minhyuk think it's fine for now since Hyunwoo's always be with him. 

What makes the older feel uneasy right now is because he need to go to Canada for a week to meet a client from there. He never left Minhyuk alone before, so it's really hard for him to leave Minhyuk since they have a baby now. He don't know what will happen if he's not here. What will happen if Minhyuk have panic attack again. He don't know. He really want to refuse it but Mingyu can't replace him. He have meeting with another client and Hyunwoo can't help but have to agree. 

"Babe, I'm asking you." Hyunwoo said when Minhyuk didn't said anything. 

Minhyuk get up and walk toward the older. He then sit on Hyunwoo's laps and wrapped his arm around the older neck. "I know you're worried about me. But I promise I'll be fine. Jeonghan can help me if anything happen." 

"I never leave you alone before."

"I know, baby. But, what can I do?" Minhyuk asked as he look straight into Hyunwoo's eyes. He then cupped Hyunwoo's face and softly kiss the older. 

"I wish I can bring both of you with me." Hyunwoo mumbled silently. 

Minhyuk let's a soft sigh escape from his lips. He really wanted to follow Hyunwoo, to make the older feel easy. But both of them know that they can't do that. Junhui is still small and Minhyuk think it's not good to bring him far away from home. "You know we can't follow you, baby." Minhyuk said and stopped. "We can make video call everyday if you want." Minhyuk said after a moment. 

Hyunwoo wrapped his arm around Minhyuk waist and kiss him again. "Promise me something, please." Minhyuk nodded his head and Hyunwoo's talked again. "Call me if you feel anything wrong, okay?" 

Minhyuk smile. "I'm promise, daddy." Minhyuk said and Hyunwoo gently catch the younger lips again.   
...   
Minhyuk just about to eat when his phone is ringing. He knows it's Hyunwoo, so he didn't bother to look at the screen as he slide to answer the call. "Hello." Minhyuk said softly. 

"Hi babe." Minhyuk walk toward the living room before he sit on the couch. "I'm just arrived at my hotel. What are you doing?" Hyunwoo asked. 

Minhyuk sigh as he pinch his temple gently. He suddenly feel like crying. Junhui's being cranky today and Minhyuk think it's because Hyunwoo's not here. Maybe he miss his daddy and it's take a lot of time to make he calm down. Thank god he's finally sleeping right now. "Nothing, I'm about to eat." Minhyuk said softly, he didn't want to worry Hyunwoo. He just promised him that he will be fine. "Have you eat?" 

"No yet. I'll eat after this." Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk hummed in consent. "Is everything okay?" Hyunwoo asked.

Minhyuk lay down and closed his eyes. "Yes, Hyunwoo." Minhyuk answer shortly. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Hyunwoo asked. Minhyuk know he can't lie to the older. They've been together for a long time and they know each other really well. 

"It's nothing, babe. Don't worry." Minhyuk said as he try to sound cheerful. 

"Babe."

Minhyuk sigh. He really can't lie especially toward the older. "Junhui's being difficult today. He want to be with me all the time and will cry if I leave him. I know he's always like that but today is worst. I think he's looking for you. He keep looked around." Minhyuk mumbled weakly. 

"Oh dear. How do you feel right now?" Hyunwoo asked. He didn't want Minhyuk to feel stress. He knows how Minhyuk acted when he's stress. 

"I'm fine. He's sleeping right now and I think I will sleep too after this." Minhyuk said softly and heard Hyunwoo hummed in consent. 

"I hope he will be good tomorrow. Call me if anything happen, okay?"

Minhyuk smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow. Don't worry, Hyun." Minhyuk said. They talk for a while before Minhyuk decide to end the call. He need to eat and sleep. He wish everything will be fine tomorrow.   
...   
Hyunwoo will be home today and Minhyuk feel so happy. He have a lot of thing to tell Hyunwoo since the older didn't have enough time to call him before. He's cooking something at the kitchen when he heard Hyunwoo voice. He quickly turn off the stove and run toward the main door. "Welcome home, baby." Minhyuk said as he tightly hug the older. 

"I'm home." Hyunwoo said before he pull away to kiss the younger lips. "I miss you so much." He mumbled before he catch Minhyuk's lips again. 

Minhyuk smile between the kiss and unattached the older lips after a moment. "I miss you too, Hyun." Minhyuk said as he snuggle into the older chest. 

He just want to be like this for a moment. Hyunwoo tightly hug Minhyuk's body. He smile when Minhyuk keep mumbled incoherent words against his chest. "What are you talking about, baby. I can't understand." Hyunwoo said as he softly peck Minhyuk's nose. 

Minhyuk smile as he shrugged his shoulder. "It's nothing, honey. We can talk again later. You need to take a shower and rest." 

Hyunwoo slowly nodded his head. "Where is our baby, Min?" Hyunwoo asked when he didn't saw Junhui at the living room. 

"Oh, he's sleeping. He's learn how to crawl these days. You will see it after this." Minhyuk said as he smile fondly toward the older. He then motion the older to take a shower and come down to eat before he rest. Minhyuk continue doing his job at kitchen and he just finished cooking when he heard a loud wailed come from Junhui room. 

Minhyuk quickly run toward his son bedroom and Hyunwoo's already there when he's arrived but Junhui still crying. "Babe, what wrong?" Minhyuk asked as he take Junhui from Hyunwoo and rubbed his back softly. 

Hyunwoo shake his head anxiously while stroked his son hair. "I don't know. When I come here to see him, he's already awake and was playing with his toy. But, he start crying as soon as he saw me." 

"Shhh, baby. Papa here." Minhyuk whispered gently to his crying son. It's take a moment for Junhui to calm down. Minhyuk start rock his body to the back and forth before he walked out from the bedroom. He then settle himself on the couch at the living room while Junhui keep buried his face on Minhyuk's shoulder. Hyunwoo come after a while and sit beside his husband.

"Baby, what's wrong." Hyunwoo asked as he start fondle Junhui hand softly. Junhui turn his head and crying again when he saw Hyunwoo's face. Hyunwoo quickly get up and sit on the other couch. A little bit far from Minhyuk. "I think he didn't recognise me." Hyunwoo said slowly. 

"What?" Minhyuk asked confusedly. He didn't think Junhui not recognise Hyunwoo. It's only a week. How can Junhui forget his daddy's face? Minhyuk can't believe it. He assume Junhui didn't have enough sleep. That's why he start throw a tantrum. "No, baby. I think he's still tired." Minhyuk assure Hyunwoo. 

"No, he didn't recognise me. He's crying when he see my face." Hyunwoo said weakly. 

Minhyuk feel sorry toward Hyunwoo if it's really true. The older really miss his son and want to hold him but Junhui didn't want to see his face. "Hyun, what about you eat and sleep first. You're tired, right? Maybe he will be fine after this." Minhyuk said softly and Hyunwoo slowly nodded his head. "Oh, I didn't prepare the food for you, can you take it by yourself?" 

Hyunwoo smile as he get up from his place. "It's okay, I'll take it by myself. By the way, have you eat?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"I will eat after this. Don't worry, Hyun." Minhyuk said as he keep fondle Junhui back.   
##  
Hyunwoo can feel Junhui's eyes on him. They're at the living room watching the News, Junhui is still on Minhyuk's lap as he lean against Minhyuk's body and anxiously looked at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo can see from the corner of his eyes that Junhui's eyes never leave him.

"It's daddy, baby." Minhyuk suddenly talk and Hyunwoo turn his head to both of them. Junhui look up and smile toward Minhyuk. "It's daddy, right?" Minhyuk asked as he make a funny face and Junhui immediately chuckle. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and smile. "I think he started to remember you, come here." Minhyuk pat the empty space beside him. 

"Really? I don't think so." Hyunwoo said, not moving from his place. He afraid that Junhui will start crying again. 

"Let's test, okay?" Minhyuk suggest as he tell Hyunwoo to sit on the floor. "I need to pee, baby. Stay here with daddy, okay." Minhyuk said and Junhui chuckle again, as if he understand what Minhyuk said. "Babe, don't look at him." Minhyuk tell the older and softly put Junhui on the floor. Not far from his daddy. He then run and hide beside the cabinet to watch what will happen.

Hyunwoo's ready to heard Junhui's wailed again but it's didn't happen. He slowly turn his head and see Junhui is crawling toward him. Hyunwoo turn his head again and pretend to watch the TV before he feel the small hand on his laps. He look down and see Junhui start climbed his body. "Oh baby." Hyunwoo said as he lift Junhui and hug him tightly. "Do you remember me now?" Hyunwoo asked and keep kissed the baby cheek, make Junhui continuously giggled. 

Minhyuk come after a moment. "See, I tell you he remembered you." Minhyuk said and smile fondly toward both of them. He then settle himself beside the older. 

Hyunwoo smile and look at Junhui, before he kiss the baby again. "I miss you so much." Hyunwoo said softly.   
##  
Minhyuk cried when Junhui call him for the first time. It's just another normal day for them. Minhyuk is watching a movie while Junhui is playing a toy beside him. Junhui keep mumbled some ridiculous word while playing with his toy. 

"Pa..pa.."

Minhyuk hummed in consent. He didn't realize that Junhui is calling him since Junhui always saying something like that when he's excited. 

Junhui look at Minhyuk and put his chubby hand on Minhyuk's laps. "Pa..pa.." Junhui said again. 

"Hurm." Minhyuk hummed again before look at Junhui after a moment. "What did you said, baby?" Minhyuk asked as he lift Junhui and make he sit on his laps. 

"Pa..pa" Junhui said and chuckle happily. 

Minhyuk feel really overwhelmed by Junhui's achievement. He know Junhui always mumbled some incoherent word these days but this time he know for sure that Junhui meant it. Because Junhui is looking at him while saying it. "Oh my God, baby. I love you so much." Minhyuk said as he hugged the baby. He then pull away and take his phone to call Hyunwoo. 

"Papaa!" Junhui called excitedly and Minhyuk suddenly feel like crying.

It's takes a moment for Hyunwoo to pick up and when he answered it, Minhyuk already in mess. His tear start pouring down when he heard Hyunwoo's voice.

"Hyun.." Minhyuk let's a soft sob escape from his mouth.

"What's wrong, babe?" Hyunwoo asked from the other side and Minhyuk can feel that Hyunwoo is worried about him.

"Junhui.."

"What's wrong with Junhui, Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked nervously. 

"He's talking, Hyun. His first word is Papa. Do you want to hear it?" Minhyuk asked as he press the loudspeaker button and bring it closer to Junhui. "What did you said, baby?" Minhyuk asked again. 

"Papa!!" Junhui said and chuckle happily. 

Minhyuk heard Hyunwoo laugh from the other side. "Oh my God. He's so cute." Hyunwoo said softly. "Then, why are you crying?" Hyunwoo asked. 

Minhyuk sniff and wipe his tears. "I don't know, honey. I feel so overwhelmed. Is this what our Jeonghan feel Seungkwan achieve something?" Minhyuk asked softly. 

"Maybe." Hyunwoo replied shortly. "You almost make me cancel my meeting baby. I thought something bad happen to both of you." 

Minhyuk suddenly feel guilty. He know he shouldn't call the older when he's working unless something wrong happen. "I'm sorry. I'm just feel so happy that I need to tell you as soon as possible, honey. I'm so sorry." Minhyuk mumbled silently. 

"It's okay, Min. I know you're excited." Hyunwoo stop for a moment and talked again after a while. "Minhyuk-ah, I need to go now. We will talk later okay." Hyunwoo said and cut the connection after Minhyuk hummed in response. Minhyuk look at Junhui and smile before he tightly hugged the baby again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I've been through a lot of bad day and I have no idea to update. Sorry if all of you didn't like this chapter. Thank you for reading and comment.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm so sorry for a long hiatus. I've been so busy. And I have writer block too. This chapter maybe not as good as what you expected but I try. Please forgive any mistake and grammar. Thank you for reading and commenting. Love you guys

3.3

Junhui is so active these days. Minhyuk know Junhui is in a phase that he's curious about everything but still, it's tiresome. He need to follow Junhui everywhere he go, afraid that he will fall or hit his head on something. Sometimes, he didn't even have time to eat because if he stop looking at Junhui, the toddler immediately lost from his sight.

Minhyuk sighed. Putting Junhui to bed is another hard task to do. He love to play and it's so difficult to make he sleep. Even if he agree, he will keep talking some ridiculous word until he feel sleepy.

"Come on, baby. Let's sleep." Minhyuk said as he shake Junhui's favourites plushie to make the toddler come to him. Junhui just finished drinking his milk and Minhyuk is really sure he'll sleep but he's totally wrong. 

"No." Junhui mumbled silently.

Here we go. Minhyuk know his son is already sleepy but still didn't want to sleep. Minhyuk get up from his place and walk toward Junhui. "You're sleepy, honey. Let's sleep." Minhyuk said as he sit in front of his son.

Junhui shake his head and keep playing with his toys. Sometimes he will yawn and sometimes he will rub his eyes. But, he's too stubborn to sleep.

"We will go to Kwannie house tomorrow if you sleep right now." Minhyuk try another ways to make Junhui sleep. He's sure Junhui won't remember it tomorrow.

"Rweally?" Junhui asked while looking at his dad and saw Minhyuk nodded his head. He then stand up and walk toward Minhyuk before he sit on his lap and buried his face into Minhyuk chest. It didn't take a moment before he finally fall asleep. Minhyuk shake his head and lift Junhui up before he gently put him into the crib.  
.  
Hyunwoo isn't in their room so Minhyuk assume that the older still in his work room. He's so busy these days to the point he need to do his work at home. Minhyuk know Hyunwoo won't be here yet so decide to sleep first. Minhyuk is about to fall asleep when he feel Hyunwoo's arm around his waist. He must be really tired since he didn't even realize that Hyunwoo's already lay down beside him.

"Babe." Hyunwoo call as he start kissed Minhyuk's neck softly. He feel really stress these days and he need Minhyuk's right now. To forget all his problems for a moment.

Minhyuk hummed in consent. His eyes feel really heavy but he know for sure that Hyunwoo have another agenda.

"Baby, I want you." Hyunwoo said before he turn Minhyuk's body toward him and kissed his temple softly. "Please."

Minhyuk let's a heavy sigh escape from his lips. He slowly open his eyes and look at Hyunwoo. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm so tired today." Minhyuk said weakly.

Hyunwoo lean forward to peck the younger lips. "Please, I'll be quick so that you can sleep after that." Hyunwoo said softly.

"Not today, please." Minhyuk refuse as he look straight into Hyunwoo's eyes before he continued. "I promise, we will do it tomorrow." 

Hyunwoo kiss Minhyuk's lips again as he softly stroke the younger's back. "I need you now, Minhyuk." Hyunwoo said before he attach their lips again.

Minhyuk put his hand on Hyunwoo's chest and softly unattached their lips. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't. I'm really tired." Minhyuk said and immediately feel guilty after seeing how Hyunwoo's face changes because of the rejection. 

Hyunwoo groan angrily as he pull his hand away from Minhyuk's body. He then turn around and closed his eyes. He need to calm down, he didn't want to fight in the middle of night. But, he can't understand why Minhyuk feel so tired. He didn't do anything at home. He just need to look after Junhui. 

"Hyun." Minhyuk call as he wrapped his arm around Hyunwoo's torso but the older quickly push his hand away from him. "I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad." Minhyuk plead weakly. He didn't want Hyunwoo to sleep with this emotion. He didn't like it. Hyunwoo keep silent and Minhyuk try to call again. "Hyun..

"Sleep, Minhyuk. You said you're tired." Hyunwoo cut Minhyuk's words harshly.

Minhyuk sigh again and turn around before he closed his eyes. Wishing that everything will be fine tomorrow.  
.  
"Junhui, no!" Minhyuk said as he hold Junhui's hand and pull him away from the fridge. The toddler seems to interested with the fridge today and he try to open it every time Minhyuk's didn't look at him. "Please, Junhui. Papa feel so tired. Can you be a good boy today?" Minhyuk said as he look straight into Junhui's eyes. He really hope that his son will behave even though it's just a moment.

Junhui look at Minhyuk and smile. "I'm a good boy." Junhui said as he walk toward the living room and sit on his playmate. 

Minhyuk smile before he followed his son and settled himself on the couch. His head feel really heavy right now. Eventually, Hyunwoo will look after Junhui on his off day but today is different. Hyuwoo keep himself in his work room since the morning and Minhyuk know his husband still angry at him. The older don't even give him a morning kiss today.

Minhyuk lay down and softly pinch his temple to reduce the dizziness. He take a quick glance at his son and feel relieved that Junhui start playing with his toys. Minhyuk closed his eyes, hoping that the pain will go away. 

"Minhyuk! Lee Minhyuk!" 

Minhyuk quickly open his eyes and look around. Junhui's not here anymore. He didn't play with his toy anymore. At that moment, Minhyuk heard Junhui's voice from Hyunwoo's work room. He get up and run toward Hyunwoo's room and saw the toddler is crying on the floor while Hyunwoo is standing in front of his desk.

"Oh my God. What's wrong, baby." Junhui quickly get up as soon as he heard Minhyuk's voice and run toward his dad before he buried his face on Minhyuk's shoulder. 

Hyunwoo turn around and look at Minhyuk. His face is red because he feel so angry. "What the fuck are you doing, Minhyuk?!"

Minhyuk flinched at Hyunwoo's word. He slowly get up and tightly embrace his son while rubbed his back softly. "I'm so sorry, Hyunwoo. I fell asleep" Minhyuk said softly, his head start pounding again.

"Fuck you, Minhyuk!" Hyunwoo growl angrily and Junhui's body start trembled. "Junhui ruined my paper!" Hyunwoo yell. He decide to stopped doing his work for a moment and went to the toilet. He didn't expected to find Junhui on his chair with a lot of water spilled all over his paper after he come back. He's angry but he didn't do anything toward his son. Maybe, he pick Junhui up a little bit rough than usual and yelling Minhyuk name make his baby start to cry.

Minhyuk suddenly feel scared. He know Hyunwoo's really angry right now. He know how hard Hyunwoo work for this project. Minhyuk slowly walk toward Hyunwoo and look at his work paper. It's wet. He have no idea how it's happen but the paper can't be use anymore. "I'm so sorry, babe."

"Don't fucking babe me!" Hyunwoo yell as he hit the desk angrily. 

Junhui's start wailed loudly as he tightly wrapped his arm around Minhyuk's neck. "Hyunwoo, calm down please. Junhui is afraid." Minhyuk said as he rubbed Junhui's back softly.

Hyunwoo scoff harshly. "You tell me to calm down? I need to finished this on Monday, Minhyuk. Do you know how hard I worked for this paper? Of course you don't know it. You're always sleeping!" 

Minhyuk can feel tears start pooling his eyes. He didn't like what Hyunwoo said just now. It's not like he acted like this everyday, he just start feel tired these days. But, he didn't want to fight with the older. Hyunwoo need to calm down or else Junhui won't stop crying and Minhyuk's headache will be worst. "Hyun-Hyunwoo, please calm down. I beg you. Junhui's shaking right now. He's afraid of you." Minhyuk plead weakly.

"He won't be like this if you look after him properly!"

"I know. I know it's my fault. I'm so sorry, okay? Ple-please calm down." Minhyuk said as he try to soothe his son again and again.

Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth as he roughly stroke his hair. He then look at Minhyuk and said. "Get out, Minhyuk. Don't ever let he come here again."  
...

Minhyuk sigh as he softly stroke Junhui's cheek. He is finally sleeping. It's take almost 30 minutes to make the toddler calm down. Maybe he's tired of crying, that's why he fell asleep. "Poor my baby. You must be so scared, right? I'm so sorry." Minhyuk whispered silently before he lean forward and kiss Junhui's chubby cheek.

Minhyuk get out from his bedroom and walk toward the kitchen to cook something for Hyunwoo. It's almost lunch time and his husband must be hungry right now. He just cook something simple since he has no appetite. After he finished, he take a painkiller and a glass of water before he go back to his bedroom. Minhyuk slowly eat the medicine before he lay down. He need to sleep for a while, to make the pain disappeared. Minhyuk take his phone and start typing a message. 

'I've cook something for you. Make sure to eat.'

Minhyuk press the send button and wait for a while. He start typing new message when Hyunwoo didn't reply.

'I'm sorry about before. Please forgive me. But, don't forget to eat.'

Minhyuk send the message and put his phone on the night stand. He then turn around to cover Junhui's body with blanket before he closed his eyes.  
...  
Hyunwoo softly rubbed his face. He just finished his work. Thankfully he still remembered everything on the previous paper. He didn't know what to do if he can't remembered it. Maybe he will asked Mingyu to help him. Hyunwoo take a look at his watch, it's almost 4 and he feel really hungry right now. He take his phone and found Minhyuk's message.

Hyunwoo sighed as soon as he finished reading the content. Hyunwoo stand up and get out from his room. He need to see them, to apologize for being harsh before. It's really quiet outside and Hyunwoo start to feel uneasy. He go to his bedroom and found Minhyuk is sleeping soundly with Junhui. Hyunwoo walk toward them and sit beside Minhyuk. He then saw a painkiller on the nightstand and guilt immediately spread all over his chest. Hyunwoo scoot closer to Minhyuk and touch the younger's forehead. At that moment, Minhyuk open his eyes and start to whine.

"Baby, are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked as he softly push the younger fringe away from his eyes. "You're so warm right now."

Minhyuk closed his eyes and let's a soft whimper escape from his mouth. He didn't know what to say. His head still throb painfully and he feel really cold right now. He heard Hyunwoo's voice but can't understand what the older said. 

Hyunwoo take this time to bring Junhui to his own room. Minhyuk have a fever and he didn't want his son to catch it too. He softly put Junhui in his crib before he put his palm on Junhui's temple to check in case his son already have a fever. Thankfully, Junhui is still fine.

Minhyuk on the other side, slowly open his eyes again and start to freak out when he didn't saw Junhui beside him. 'Oh my God. Did Junhui disturb Hyunwoo again? Hyunwoo must be really angry right now.' Minhyuk thought as he weakly get up. He pinched his temple roughly to reduce the pain. He need to find Junhui.

Minhyuk get up from the bed and walk toward the door. He keep staggered but thank God he didn't fall. When he's about to reach the door, Hyunwoo come and Minhyuk start crying as soon as he saw the older. "Hyunwoo, I'm so sorry. I'm overslept. Did Junhui disturb you again? Pl-please don't be angry. I'm so-sorry. I-I don't know why I'm being like this. Pl-please forgiv..

"Hey hey, calm down baby. Calm down." Hyunwoo said as he walked toward the younger but Minhyuk slowly step backwards, suddenly feeling afraid of Hyunwoo.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Minhyuk plead weakly as he pinched his temple again.

Hyunwoo take this time to move closer and embrace Minhyuk into his arm. He tightly hug the younger and softly fondle his back. He can feel his shirt start getting wet. Hyunwoo pull away from Minhyuk and look at him. "Hey, let's lay down okay? You're not feeling well." Hyunwoo said as he wiped away the younger tears and gently lift up Minhyuk's body before he put him on the bed.

Minhyuk squeeze his temple as soon as his body reach the bed. It's hurt so much and he didn't know what to do. Minhyuk shut his eyes tightly, hoping that the pain will disappeared but no. It's still here.

"Baby, are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked softly as he pull Minhyuk's hand away from his forehead.

Minhyuk whine weakly. He feel really cold right now. He turn his body and curled himself against Hyunwoo thigh. "I'm co-cold." Minhyuk whispered silently.

Hyunwoo quickly pull the blanket and cover his husband slim body. He then put his palm on Minhyuk's head and gasp. "Oh my God, you're burning." Hyunwoo said, panicked by Minhyuk drastic change of temperature. 

Minhyuk let's a soft whimper escape from his pale lips. He don't know what wrong with him. "Hyunwoo." Minhyuk start crying again.

"Yes, baby. I'm here."

"It's hu-hurt. Please, help me. It's hurt so m-much." Minhyuk said weakly and suddenly Hyunwoo felt a bad tug on his heart.

"We need to go to the hospital, honey." Hyunwoo said as he softly stroke Minhyuk's hair. "You're getting bad."

Minhyuk shake his head. He can't be sick. Junhui need him, he need to look after Junhui. "No, it's okay. I'll be fi-fine, Hyun."

Hyunwoo sighed as he touch Minhyuk's temple again. It's really hot right now. "Come on, baby. I'll bring you to the hospital, okay?" 

Minhyuk sobbed while pinched his temple again and again. He can't think of anything right now. His head feel really heavy as much as his eyes. He saw Hyunwoo get up and walk away from him. He heard Hyunwoo's saying something to him but he didn't understand. He heard Hyunwoo's called him frantically before he finally closed his eyes.  
\---  
Minhyuk slowly open his eyes and squint as the bright fluorescent lights temporarily blind him. His mind trying to remember where was him. The room is covered in patterned wallpaper and it takes a moment for Minhyuk to realize that he's in hospital.

Minhyuk try to lift his hand to rub his eyes but he can't. He look beside him and saw Hyunwoo was sleeping soundly while holding his hand tightly. Hyunwoo look so tired and Minhyuk immediately feel guilty.

"Babe.." Minhyuk try to call but his voice didn't come out. Minhyuk clear his throat and call again. This time, he raised his voice a bit and try to squeeze Hyunwoo's hand.

Hyunwoo stirred from his sleep as he heard a voice calling his name and some movement on his hand. He slowly open his eyes and quickly lift up his head. "Baby?" Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk and lift his hand to stroke Minhyuk's cheek. "Oh my God. You make me scared, baby. Do you know how much I'm worried about you?" Hyunwoo said as he start kissing the younger cheek.

"What happened, Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk asked confusedly. "Why am I here?" Minhyuk continued weakly.

Hyunwoo pushed away Minhyuk's hair from his temple and touch it. It's still warm but better than before. "You passed out, baby." Hyunwoo start slowly and let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth before he lowered his head. "Oh my God. I'm so scared that something will happen to you. I'm so sorry. I'm not a good husband."

Minhyuk bring his hand to touch Hyunwoo's cheek. "It's okay, baby. I'm okay."

Hyunwoo shake his head frantically. "No, it's not okay. I'm so mad at myself. I-I don't even care about you. I've been wondering why are you so tired but I didn't asked. I didn't asked if you already eat or not. I didn't asked if Junhui being difficult or not. I didn't help you to look after Junhui. I-I'm so useless. I'm sorry, baby." Hyunwoo mumbled silently.

"It's okay, honey. I know you're busy. This is the first time, right? You always help me before. Don't worry." Minhyuk stop for a moment and hold Hyunwoo's hand. Assuring the older that he's fine. "What the doctor said about me, Hyun?" Minhyuk continued weakly. He want to know why he passed out and why he have a bad headache.

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk and kissed his hand softly. "You're tired and stressed. You lost some weight and you're dehydrated too. That's why you catch a fever. You need to stay here for a while, baby. You're on IV drips." Hyunwoo explained as he rubbed Minhyuk's hand gently.

"What about Junhui, Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk look around, assuming that Junhui is sleeping on the couch but he's not there. "Jun is not here? Where is my baby, Hyun? Do you leave him at home?" Minhyuk asked, panicked when he didn't saw the toddler.

"Calm down, baby." Hyunwoo said softly. "He is at Jeonghan's home. I leave him there before I bring you here."

Minhyuk let's a heavy sigh escape from his pale lips. "He will miss me. He will looking for me, Hyunwoo. He will crying if he didn't saw me." Minhyuk said. He is really worried about his son because they never be apart since the first day Junhui become their son. "I want to go home." Minhyuk mumbled silently.

Hyunwoo stroke Minhyuk's hair softly as he kissed the younger's cheek again. He know Minhyuk didn't like being apart from Junhui but he should stay at the hospital right now and Hyunwoo need to be strict about this. "You need to rest, baby. You're so tired and I don't want something bad happened to you."

Minhyuk pull his hand away from Hyunwoo's grip. "I hate you." Minhyuk said before he turn around and facing the wall. Hyunwoo didn't understand him. He miss his son, he don't want to stay here. 

Hyunwoo sigh before he climbed the bed and lay down beside his husband. He then wrapped his arm around Minhyuk's slim waist and tighten the hug. "Don't be like this, Min. You're really weak right now. You can't come home at this condition. I'm worried that you'll faint again." Hyunwoo said but Minhyuk didn't give any response at all.

"I'm so sorry." Hyunwoo continued sadly. "I'm the reason you need to stay here. I'm the reason you need to be apart from Junhui. I'm the reason why you passed out. I'm the reason for everything that happened today. I-I'm not a good husband, let alone a good dad. If I can change it, I will change the place with you. I will fight away the pain that attack you. I'll listen to everything that you'll said. I'll help you look after Junhui. But I can't do that, I can't change the place and rewind the time. I am not a superhero. I'm sorry for everything, baby. I'm so sorry." Hyunwoo finished silently and about to pull his hand away from Minhyuk when the younger turn round.

Minhyuk feel a strange pang in his heart. Hyunwoo look so sad right now and Minhyuk feel like crying. "I'm sorry." Minhyuk said as he lightly peck Hyunwoo's lips.

"No no no, you didn't do anything wrong to me. Stop apologize." Hyunwoo said as he catch Minhyuk's lips again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before." Hyunwoo mumbled silently.

Minhyuk shake his head and smile. "It's fine. I know you're stress and I'm not helping." 

Hyunwoo look straight into Minhyuk eyes and smile. "I love you so much, baby. Let's sleep okay?" Hyunwoo said before he pulled the younger closer to him. Minhyuk immediately buried his face on Hyunwoo's chest. Hyunwoo take this time to stroke Minhyuk's hair and said. "What did I do to deserve someone like you, Min? You're too good for me." Hyunwoo said silently  
.  
Minhyuk wake up the next morning with the sound of Hyunwoo's ringtone beside him. He turn right and saw Hyunwoo is still sleeping, don't even care about the call. Minhyuk try to get up and take the phone but Hyunwoo immediately tighten the hug. "It's okay, baby. It's from office. Let's sleep more." Hyunwoo said and the phone stop ringing. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo before he snuggle into his broad chest. He's about to closed his eyes when the phone start ringing again.

Minhyuk have a strange feeling about the call. He quickly look up and shake Hyunwoo's body. "Hyunwoo, pick up the phone please." Minhyuk said softly.

Hyunwoo open his eyes and look at Minhyuk. "Why, baby? It's from office or maybe Mingyu. Don't worry." Hyunwoo said.

"At least take a look who's the caller, babe. I..I have a bad feeling. I don't know why." Minhyuk plead weakly.

Hyunwoo turn around and take his phone from the drawer before he look at the screen. He briefly look at Minhyuk and answer the call. "Yes, Seungcheol." Hyunwoo heard Seungcheol let's a relieve sigh on the other side.

"Hyung, I'm sorry for calling you at this time. I know it's still early. But, there is something I need to tell you." Seungcheol said slowly.

"It's okay, Cheol. What's wrong?" Hyunwoo said as he slowly get up.

Hyunwoo heard a rustling noise from the other side before Jeonghan's voice come out. "Hyung."

"Yes, Han. What's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked again, Minhyuk get up and lean against Hyunwoo. He know it's about Junhui. He start feeling anxious out of sudden and tightly grip Hyunwoo's hand. Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk and mouthing 'calm down' before he focus to Jeonghan again.

"We're on the way to the hospital right now. I'm so sorry, I know you asked me to look after Junhui but he won't stop crying. He's awake around 4 in the morning and looking for Minhyuk hyung. We do our best to coax him and make he sleep again but then he's crying again when he wake up 2 hours later."

Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth as he stroked his hair. Junhui must really miss his dad. Hyunwoo feel sorry toward the toddler. "Where is him right now? I didn't heard his voice."

"He's sleeping. I think he's tired of crying and didn't get enough sleep. But, we still need to go there. I'm sure he will cry again if he didn't saw Minhyuk hyung when he wake up later and I'm afraid he'll be sick if he keep crying, hyung." Jeonghan said weakly.

Hyunwoo hummed in consent, suddenly feel guilty toward Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They must be tired because of Junhui. "It's okay, Jeonghan. I'll waiting outside. Call me when you arrive." Hyunwoo said before he cut the connection.

"What happen, babe?" Minhyuk asked as soon as Hyunwoo finished talking.

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk before he put his arm around the younger's shoulder and pull him closer. He then kiss Minhyuk's temple before he whispered. "Junhui's coming."

Minhyuk pull away and look at his husband. "Really? Did something happen? You sound serious when you talk with them before." Minhyuk anxiously.

"It's nothing, Min. It's just.. Junhui.. he's keep looking for you and cry when he didn't see you." Hyunwoo explained slowly.

"Oh my God. My baby. I told you, Hyunwoo. He will find me. He will cry if he didn't saw me. I told you before but you didn't care. Oh Junhui." Minhyuk mumbled silently as he feel really guilty for leaving his son alone.

Hyunwoo hold Minhyuk's hand and fondle it softly. "I'm sorry. Don't be upset, please." Hyunwoo said and kiss Minhyuk's temple again. "I need to go outside. Get some rest, okay?" Hyunwoo said and smile when Minhyuk nodded his head.  
.  
"Papa! I want papa!"

Minhyuk open his eyes and quickly get up when he heard Junhui's voice. He's waiting for them to enter the room and embrace Junhui. He miss his son so much. He want to hold him tightly.

Hyunwoo pets his son hair to make he calm down but the toddler keep crying and squirming on his embrace. Hyunwoo open the door and look at Minhyuk. He let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. Minhyuk won't get any rest today. He's sure that Junhui will be really clingy today.

"Junhui, baby." Minhyuk called as he pull out his hand.

Junhui quickly turn his head and look at Minhyuk. "Papa!!" Junhui wailed loudly and Hyunwoo quickly walk toward Minhyuk. Minhyuk softly take Junhui from Hyunwoo's embrace and settle the toddler on his thigh. Junhui immediately snuggle into Minhyuk's chest and sobbed silently. "Shh.. Calm down, baby. Papa is here." Minhyuk whispered softly. He then look at Hyunwoo and smile. "Where is Jeonghan?"

Hyunwoo put Junhui bag on the drawer and sit in front of the younger. "Jeonghan will come again later. He need to sleep. Poor them. They look so tired." Hyunwoo answer slowly 

Minhyuk nodded his head as he softly rubbing his hand on the small of his son back. He still crying but not as much as before. Suddenly, Junhui pull away and look at Minhyuk. "Papa leave me." Junhui sniff sadly.

Minhyuk feel his stomach twist. He gently wipe away his son tears and kiss his temple. "No, I'm not." Minhyuk said softly.

Junhui shake his head. "Daddy leave me. Papa leave me." 

Minhyuk suddenly feel like crying. Junhui look so sad right now and he can't help but feel guilty toward the toddler. "I'm so sorry, baby. I promise, I won't leave you again." Minhyuk said as he tightly hug Junhui but the toddler pull away again.

"Why papa sleep here?" Junhui asked as he look at Minhyuk. He seems to be fine right now and Minhyuk feel really glad.

"Papa is sick, baby." Hyunwoo answer before he sit beside Minhyuk on the bed. Junhui look at Hyunwoo confusedly before he speak again. "Papa sick?" He look at Minhyuk again.

Minhyuk smile and nodded his head. "Look." Minhyuk show his hand to Junhui. "This is my medicine." Minhyuk said. Junhui bring Minhyuk's hand to his lips and kiss it softly. He then stand up and kiss Minhyuk's cheek before he sit on his dad thigh and rest his head against Minhyuk's chest again. Minhyuk let's a soft chuckle escape from his mouth and look at Hyunwoo.

"Aren't he cute?" Minhyuk asked before he kiss the corner of Hyunwoo's lips. Hyunwoo smile as he slowly nodded his head and stroke Junhui's hair softly. Junhui keep silent after that and Minhyuk thought he finally sleeping.

"Papa." Junhui mumbled after a moment and look up. "I'm hungry." 

Minhyuk smile. "What do you want to eat, baby?" Minhyuk asked softly but Junhui slowly shake his head. "You don't know?" Junhui nodded his head. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and asked. "Can you buy something for him? It's still early, the hospital won't give a food before the time. Porridge will be fine." Minhyuk said and peck Hyunwoo's lips when the older nodded his head.

Daddy." Junhui whine as he slowly get up. He rubbed his eyes and look around. "Daddy." He called again.

Hyunwoo just enter the room when he heard Junhui's voice. Junhui and Minhyuk fall asleep after they eat so Hyunwoo decide take that time to call Mingyu and talk about his project. He look at Junhui and walk toward the baby. "Baby." Hyunwoo called and Junhui suddenly start crying. 

Hyunwoo quickly lift Junhui and embrace him as he softly pets the toddler hair. "Shh.. It's okay. I'm here." Hyunwoo whispered silently. Assuming that Junhui's crying because he didn't have enough sleep. Junhui rest his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder and wrap his arm around his dad neck. He doesn't feel good.

At that moment, Minhyuk open his eyes. He then get up and look at Hyunwoo. "Hyun." Minhyuk called weakly.

Hyunwoo turn around and look at the younger. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up?" Hyunwoo asked as he walk toward Minhyuk and gently push Minhyuk's bang away from his eyes.

Minhyuk shake his head and look at Junhui. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. He just awake but I think he still sleepy." Hyunwoo explained softly. "Get some rest, dear. You look sleepy." 

Minhyuk sigh as he stroke his hair. He feel a little bit better than before. Hyunwoo look tired too and he feel really sorry toward the older. "What are you doing before? Sleep?" Minhyuk asked and Hyunwoo slowly shake his head. "Give Junhui to me. You need to rest too." Minhyuk said as he touch Junhui's leg.

Junhui start whining as soon as he feel Minhyuk's touch. He keep tighten his arm around Hyunwoo's neck. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo confusedly. "Junhui baby, let's sleep here." Minhyuk said as touch Junhui's leg again. This time, Junhui's start crying and squirming, showing that he didn't like when Minhyuk touch him.

"Babe, let me touch his forehead." Minhyuk said and Hyunwoo turn his body to make the toddler face his dad. Minhyuk put his palm on Junhui's temple and sigh. He's really warm right now and Minhyuk know for sure that the toddler already catch a fever. "You need to call the doctor, Hyun. Junhui's sick." Minhyuk said softly.

"Really?" Hyunwoo asked and saw Minhyuk nodded his head. He then sit beside Minhyuk before he try to push Junhui away from him. "Jun, you need to stay here. I'll go out and call the doctor. "Hyunwoo said but Junhui keep hug him tightly. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo before he try to take Junhui from Hyunwoo.

"No!" Junhui wailed loudly and Minhyuk immediately pull his hand away from Junhui. "Okay, okay baby. I'm sorry." Minhyuk said softly.

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk, confused by Junhui strange behaviour. Junhui is not a kid who always get sick but when he's sick, he will be really clingy with Minhyuk. But today is different. Junhui don't even want his papa to touch him and Hyunwoo can't help but wondering why Junhui become like this.

Hyunwoo softly push Junhui's body again and this time Junhui let him do that. The toddler stand in front of Hyunwoo and look at him. Hyunwoo take this time to touch Junhui's temple. "You catch a fever, baby." Hyunwoo start slowly. "Stay with papa, okay? I need to call the doctor." Hyunwoo continue.

Jumhui shake his head and try to hug Hyunwoo again but Hyunwoo didn't let him do that. "I want daddy." Junhui said and start crying again. "Don't leave." Junhui sobbed sadly. Hyunwoo sigh as he make Junhui sit on his thigh and rest his head against his chest. He then look at Minhyuk and shrugged his shoulder. "I need to wait until he sleep." Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk nodded his head.

.  


Surprisingly, Junhui's stuck with his daddy all the time during his fever. He want Hyunwoo hold him, embrace him, feed him and everything. He don't even want Minhyuk to touch him let alone sleep with him. He rather sleep on top of Hyunwoo's body instead of the bed, beside Minhyuk.

Minhyuk know he shouldn't feel like this but he can't help to think that maybe, he didn't care Junhui enough to make the toddler want to be with him when he's sick. Maybe Junhui didn't feel safe when he's with Minhyuk. Minhyuk lay down on his bed silently. They're already at home. Minhyuk feel better right now but Hyunwoo still forbid him from doing anything. Junhui still want Hyunwoo do everything for him so the older is in Junhui's room to make the toddler sleep.

Minhyuk keep sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. He's about to fall asleep when he heard Hyunwoo's voice. Minhyuk turn around and look at Hyunwoo.

"Are you sleeping?" Hyunwoo asked, suddenly feel guilty for calling the younger.

Minhyuk shake his head. "I'm waiting for you."

Hyunwoo smile and slipped his body under the blanket beside his husband. He then wrapped his arm around Minhyuk's body and pull him closer. "How do you feel, baby?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Good." Minhyuk respond shortly as he buried his face on Hyunwoo's chest. 

Hyunwoo can feel that Minhyuk isn't happy. He wondered if the younger still sick and tired. He softly pull his arm from Minhyuk's body and look at Minhyuk. "Babe." He called softly and Minhyuk weakly look up. "What's wrong?" Hyunwoo continue.

"It's nothing." Minhyuk mumbled silently and look away from Hyunwoo.

"Minhyuk-ah." Hyunwoo called as he make the younger look at him. "You know I don't like it when you hide something from me. You're not happy. Are you still tired?" Hyunwoo asked.

Minhyuk shake his head and let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. "It's really nothing, Hyun. I-I'm just being silly."

"Silly or not, you still have to tell me." Hyunwoo respond immediately.

Minhyuk keep silent for a moment. He really didn't want to tell Hyunwoo about this but he know his husband won't stop asking if he didn't tell him. "I'm just wondering... why Junhui didn't want to be with me when he's sick." Minhyuk said slowly.

"Babe."

"It's true. Why didn't he want to be with me? I really want to hold him, to hug him, to make he feel better but he keep rejected me." Minhyuk said as he look at Hyunwoo. Tears start glistened his eyes. "Maybe.. I'm not good enough for him. That's why he prefer you than me." Minhyuk whispered sadly.

"Oh God." Hyunwoo said and hugged the younger tightly. Minhyuk start crying as soon as he buried his face on Hyunwoo chest. Hyunwoo fondle Minhyuk's back gently and kiss his husband head, trying to calm Minhyuk down. Knowing that when Minhyuk started crying, it would take a long time for him to calm down. "Baby." Hyunwoo call softly and Minhyuk slowly pull away from the older.

"I know you're upset. But, let's think from the other view. Junhui is a smart boy. Both of us know it. So, I think the reason why he didn't want to be with you is because he want you to rest. He know you're sick, right? That's why he want to be with me." Hyunwoo said softly but Minhyuk didn't seems to buy it.

"Junhui love you more than anything, Minhyuk. There must be a reason why he acted like this and for me, the reason he didn't want to be with you is because you're sick. He want you to get some rest." Hyunwoo continue after a moment.

Minhyuk let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. Maybe Hyunwoo is right about this. Maybe he's thinking too much about it. "I'm sorry." Minhyuk whisper silently.

"Don't apologize, Min. You didn't do anything wrong. I think your emotions isn't stable yet, that's why you keep thinking about it." Hyunwoo said as he catch Minhyuk's lips softly. "I miss you so much." Hyunwoo mumbled slowly. 

Minhyuk sigh into the kiss as he press his body against Hyunwoo. It's take a moment before Hyunwoo pull away and look at him. "Are you strong enough to do this, baby?" Hyunwoo asked, afraid that Minhyuk will be sick again if he continued doing this. 

Minhyuk scoff as he catch Hyunwoo's lips before he said. "You're not that rough, Hyun. I still can handle it." 

Hyunwoo waste no time to attach their lips again.

.  
Minhyuk wake up when he felt a weight on his body. He groaned, thinking that Hyunwoo want a 'second round' in the morning but then he realize Hyunwoo isn't that light. He open his eyes and found Junhui, lying on top of him. Minhyuk can't help but mentally thanks Hyunwoo for clean up their mess last night. If not, Junhui will found both of them naked right now.

Minhyuk softly stroke Junhui's hair. At that moment, Junhui look up and start whined. "Papa."

Minhyuk quickly get up while tightly hold Junhui's body. He then lean against the bedpost and look at the toddler. "What's wrong, baby?" Minhyuk asked as he softly touch Junhui's forehead. He still warm but not as bad as before. Junhui buried his face into Minhyuk's chest. He stay like that for a moment and Minhyuk thought he's sleeping again. But then, Junhui start whined.

"Why?" Minhyuk asked confusedly, but Junhui's still didn't say anything. Minhyuk shake Hyunwoo's body to wake the older up. Assuming that Junhui still want Hyunwoo to pampered him.

Hyunwoo grunted before he turn his body toward Minhyuk. He then look at Junhui and slowly get up.  
"Junnie." Hyunwoo called as he sit beside Minhyuk and pet Junhui's hair. "Come to daddy." Hyunwoo continue as he try to take the toddler from Minhyuk.

Junhui turn his head toward Hyunwoo and shake his head. "Don't wanna." He mumbled weakly. 

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk. "What's happen?" He asked and Minhyuk quickly shrugged his shoulder. "He keep whined and didn't want to talk. I don't know what happened." Minhyuk whisper silently. 

"Papa, I'm hungry." Junhui said out of sudden and Minhyuk immediately smile. 

"Daddy will make a porridge for you, okay?" Minhyuk said but Junhui immediately shake his head. 

Minhyuk softly stroke Junhui's hair and smile. "Do you want me to cook for you?" Minhyuk asked and Junhui weakly nodded his head. "Okay, baby. You stay here with daddy." 

Junhui shake his head and clenched his dad shirt tightly. "No. No leave me." Junhui said as he look at Minhyuk. Minhyuk hummed before he get up from the bed with Junhui on his arm. He know Junhui just want to be with him. He know for sure the toddler will be really clingy today but he didn't care. He like it. 

Minhyuk put Junhui on the kitchen counter before he start cooking. Hyunwoo come after a moment, briefly kiss Minhyuk cheek and stand beside Junhui. "Hey, let's go. We can watch cartoon today." Hyunwoo said as he try to pick Junhui. Junhui weakly push Hyunwoo's body and shake his head. "I want papa." Junhui cried sadly and Minhyuk quickly embrace the toddler. 

"Yes, baby. I'm here. Don't cry." Minhyuk said as he softly pet Junhui's hair. He then look at Hyunwoo and said. "Can you help me prepare the ingredients, Hyun. I'll start cooking after you finished your task." Hyunwoo nodded his head and smile before he start doing his job.  
..  
Hyunwoo keep looking at Minhyuk for the whole day. How the younger start cook with Junhui's stuck into his body, tightly hug his papa neck. How Minhyuk keep feeding Junhui even the toddler didn't want it and push the food away. How the younger patiently talk with Junhui when the toddler start throw a tantrum because he doesn't feel good.

Hyunwoo start feel guilty. He always thought looking for Junhui is an easy job to do and Minhyuk don't deserve to be tired. Like, he just stay at home and play with Junhui. He didn't do any heavy work that will make he feel exhausted. Hyunwoo sigh as he roughly stroke his hair. He just remember how tired he is when Junhui's stuck with him before. Heck, he almost lost his temper when Junhui didn't want to eat his medicine. He wonder how Minhyuk can be so patient toward his son attitude.

Looking at Minhyuk right now make he realize that the younger really did a good job. He never raised his voice toward the toddler and always shower him with a lot of love. Hyunwoo sigh again. This time he remember how he always make Minhyuk do everything for him. Asking Minhyuk to cook his favourite food, to massage his back, to clean his workroom and asking him for sex. Hyunwoo feel horrible. Minhyuk must be really tired but he still didn't said anything. Thankfully Hyunwoo never be rough during their make out session. If not, he will feel really disgusting toward himself. Hyunwoo keep sighing as he bowed his head and stroke his hair. 

"Hyun, are you okay?" 

Hyunwoo lift up his head and look at the younger. Minhyuk immediately smile when Hyunwoo look at him. Junhui's on his lap with his face is buried into Minhyuk's chest. Hyunwoo stand up before he walk toward Minhyuk and settle himself beside his husband. "I'm sorry." He said softly. 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo confusedly. He don't know why Hyunwoo start apologize. Hyunwoo didn't do anything wrong today and he wander what's on the older mind right now. "For what, Hyunwoo?" 

"Aren't you tired? He's stuck with you for the whole day." Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk feel confused for the second time. He can't understand what Hyunwoo's trying to said. 

But then he smile. "Of course I'm tired. But, it's okay. I like it." Minhyuk stopped for a moment as he softly stroke Junhui's hair. "He won't be like this when he's grown up, babe. I'll miss this moment. The moment when he's always cling to me. That's why I'm always treasured everything I did with him. This moment will become my best memory." Minhyuk said before he heard Hyunwoo sigh again. "Why are you being like this, honey?" He quickly asked. 

"I'm sorry. I just.. I always thought looking for Junhui is easy. You just stay at home and keep your eyes on him. Easy. That's why I can't understand why you feel tired before. You can't be tired just by looking at him, right? But, I'm wrong. I'm watching you for the whole day and even though I'm not the one who take care of Junhui, I still feel tired." Hyunwoo said slowly. 

Minhyuk let's a soft chuckle escape from his lips. "I'm okay, baby. I'm not that tired. I still can do another work." Minhyuk said as he put his hand against Hyunwoo's hand. 

Hyunwoo take this time to intertwine their fingers together. "When Junhui stick with me before, I almost lost my temper when he didn't want to eat his medicine." Hyunwoo stopped for a moment and looked at Minhyuk. "I have no idea how you... be able to tolerate with his stubbornness without become annoyed. You're really a good father." 

"It's because I'm always with him. I know how to deal with his attitude." Minhyuk said softly and bring his hand to touch Hyunwoo's face. "You're great father too, Hyunwoo. Don't ever doubt about it."

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk before he lean forward and catch the younger lips softly. "I love yo so much. I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I promise I'll always help you after this." Hyunwoo said before he kiss Minhyuk again.

Minhyuk smile against the kiss and about to deepen the kiss when he heard Junhui's voice. He pull away from Hyunwoo and look at Junhui. He's standing in front of Minhyuk right now and push Hyunwoo face away from Minhyuk. "No kiss." Junhui said seriously and Hyunwoo can't help but chuckle at his son bluntness. "Why? I can kiss him whenever I want." He tease softly.

"Papa is mine. Daddy no kiss papa." Junhui said and peck Minhyuk's lips gently. Minhyuk let's a soft chuckle escape from his lips.

"No, papa is mine." Hyunwoo tease again as he look at Minhyuk before he kiss the younger lips.

Junhui start whined when Hyunwoo kiss Minhyuk again. He quickly wipe his papa lips with his palm and replace it with his kiss. "No. Daddy no kiss." Junhui said again.

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and warn. "Stop, Hyunwoo. He will cry if you keep teased him."

But Hyunwoo didn't care. He keep kissing Minhyuk lips and cheek. He then wrap his arm around Minhyuk shoulder and look at Junhui. "Papa is mine. Not you. Papa love me."

Suddenly, Junhui start crying. Minhyuk sigh as he look at Hyunwoo. "I've told you, Hyunwoo. Look what you did." Minhyuk said before he hug Junhui and softly pet Junhui's hair.

"Papa is mine." Junhui mumble sadly and Minhyuk immediately reply. "Yes baby, I'm yours." He then look at Hyunwoo and said. "I'm yours too."


End file.
